East of the Moon
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: A prophecy was written five years ago that spoke of a destructive terror that would soon fall over the US. Due to countless hours of research, the fate of the free world is in the hands of a teenager. Not just any teenager, the hanyou, Inuyasha (complete)
1. Chapter One

**East of the Moon  
Chapter One**

_In just five summers  
Nothing on earth will remain  
Under new moons in the sky  
Yet early enough for the dawn  
As some may cower, some shall stand  
Saving Kingdoms of this world  
Heroes are, heroes come, for that spoken night  
And go to find this mighty hero  
East of the Moon  
A mighty warrior, healer of peace  
Save every soul and every heart  
To have a destiny..._

**Secret room, Washington D.C. 9:32 a.m. July 6:  
**

The five figures stared at the manuscript with frowns on their faces. Coffee mugs littered the table and half eaten food strayed at the center. The tallest of the men, wearing all black, pulled his fingers through his silver hair. He bit his lip with a fang and tapped his foot.

"What does it mean?" a woman, wearing all black with long black hair, asked with a frown on her face.

"It's a prophecy," a second man said, his shaggy black hair pulled into a pony tail.

"A prophecy?" another woman asked, her black hair in a pony tail as well. "In this day and age? There are no such things as prophecies."

"What does it mean?" the fifth figure asked, ignoring the woman. He was bald and had a big build. The four figures turned their attention back towards the silver haired man. The leader lifted himself upright and continued to stare at the manuscript, reading through it. He turned towards a man standing at the door.

"Are you sure this is no mistake?" he asked the figure at the door. "Are you positive that the CIA has not made any mistakes?"

"We've shown it to the FBI members and the CIA members; we've traced it back to the source. We are one hundred percent positive that this prophecy will come true," the man at the door said darkly, his eyes surveying the special intelligence members.

"Is the president aware?" the silver haired man asked.

"No, sir; he has yet to be informed."

"Damn it. What does this mean?" He slammed his fists on the table.

"East, calm down," one of the females comforted the man. "We'll figure it out. It's our jobs."

"We'll just break it down," the other female said with a smile.

"Damn it," East repeated.

"Five summers...that means five years, right?" At the other's nods, the first female sprung into action. "When did we first hear of this manuscript? When was it created?"

"Five years ago," the man at the door said meekly.

"Fuck," the female cursed as she shook her head. "No matter. _Nothing on Earth shall remain..._ Well, that's simple enough; some outside force is coming to destroy us. _Under new moons in the sky, yet early enough for the dawn._"

The man with the pony tail snapped his fingers, "It will happen on the new moon. Yet, it will be early enough that the sun will rise while the attack happens."

"_As some will cower, some shall stand. Saving kingdoms of this world._ Well, that means that we need to find someone who can stand against the force." This continued on as they broke down the manuscript as best they could. The man with the silver hair copied the manuscript onto a piece of lined paper so they could take notes without ruining the original manuscript.

It was deduced that the force could only be stopped by one person. Only one hero. The military would not make an impact.

"_East of the moon, a mighty warrior, healer of peace, save every soul and every heart, to have a destiny..._East of the moon? How can you go east of the moon?"

"East?" the companions turned to the man entitled 'East.'

East pursed his lips in thought as he thoughtfully tapped his pen against the wood of the table they were discussing around. "I really don't think it's east of the moon. But since we're in Washington, that means the chosen one is west of us, and therefore must travel east? I don't know, that's kind of a long shot."

"It's worth writing down," they agreed and East wrote it down.

"This is bad. If we got this information five years ago and it's at the end of this summer..." he didn't finish the sentence, but the message was clear: they were going to be screwed unless they found the person that was envisioned by the prophet. Now.

"Sir, I think we've found something," the bald man said softly as he pointed to the manuscript. "Look." He pointed towards the manuscript again.

"Yes, I'm aware it's on paper."

"No sir, look," the bald man said with a small smile. "Perhaps if we collected the letters of the first word and wrote it separately. I've seen it on TV before."

"We're talking about the fate of the world, and you're thinking of something you saw on TV?" East asked, but the bald man wasn't listening, because he had grabbed the paper and begun to write.

_Inuyasha East_

"Inuyasha East?" the female asked, ignoring the fact that the silver haired man had gone rigid. "Who's that? Is that even a name?"

"Mr. East?" the man at the door asked and soon everyone was looking at the silver haired man. "Do you know anyone by the name of Inuyasha East?" This was the closest they'd gotten in weeks of looking at the prophecy, trying to figure out its worth. They were so close now that they felt a large amount of tension roll around them.

East stood and slowly shook his head. "The fate of this country, of this world, is in the hands of a hero," he chuckled. "The fate of every soul and every heart is in the hands of my lazy, arrogant, good-for-nothing son."

---

**Seattle, Washington 12:00 p.m. (noon) July 7: **

**  
**Ms. Takahashi came marching into her son's room as the grandfather clock in the hall chimed noon. The beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and lavender eyes stomped over to her son and ripped the covers off of the boy's bed. "Inuyasha," she said crossly as she nudged her son. "It's noon. You lazy boy, get up."

"Never," the boy declared, his voice laced with sleepiness as he rolled over away from his mom, scrunching up into a little ball. "It's my summer vacation, I do not have to get up until I see fit."

"Shut up and get up, now," his mother said crossly, though there was a small amount of amusement hidden in her voice.

With a grumble, Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes, his dog ears twitching and his golden eyes drooped with sleep. His silver hair stuck up in odd directions and as he yawned, he sported small fangs where his canines were supposed to be.

"You suck, Mum," he joked.

"Be quiet. Now, I have to go to the store, when I get back, the dishwasher had better be unloaded, or else I won't give you your allowance," her mother said sternly. "Plus, don't you have to be at your job in two hours?" She glanced at her watch.

"I was fired, remember?" The seventeen year old scowled.

"Right, right." his mother shook her head gently and left the room.

After hearing the car's door slam out in the street, Inuyasha drifted to the window of his apartment he shared with his mother. He watched his mother's Mitsubishi Montero roll down the streets of Seattle traffic before turning a corner and disappearing.

With a snort, the boy drifted out of his room and into the hallway. He stared at the grandfather clock his father had left as he passed and let out a small snort. His father and his mother had never been married, and hadn't seen each other since he was seven years old. He hadn't seen his father since he was ten years old. Supposedly, his dad lived in Washington DC, or somewhere on the east coast.

He rubbed his eyes again and flopped down onto the couch in their tiny family room. He stared at the ceiling and his dog ears twitched. He stared at his sock clad feet for a long moment before his face split into a grin.

---

**QFC, Seattle, 12:19 p.m.:**

**  
**Inutaisho East stared at the Mitsubishi as it pulled into a parking spot near the QFC and her lone figure stepped out. His brows furrowed when he realized her son was not with her. Grabbing a parking space quickly, he turned towards the others in the car. "Stay here, I'll retrieve the boy's mother."

His two female companions and pony tailed man all nodded.

"Good."

He stepped out of the car and looked around the sunny Seattle area. _'Odd, there're always jokes about how much it rains in Washington...'_ Shaking this off, he quickly walked into the QFC. _'Why is it so damn hot here? Seattle is supposed to be cold and rainy.'_ He sighed. He felt out of place in his black suit and black sunglasses. Of course, he always felt that way when he wore the ridiculous thing. That's what happens when you're a body guard for the president.

He quickly located the woman in question and sighed. _'Well, she still looks as prissy as ever,'_ he declared silently, _'I have a feeling I'm going to regret this...'_

"Um, excuse me, Izayoi Takahashi?" he spoke. He already knew it was her. He'd followed the woman from her apartment complex. After deciding that his stupid son was going to be the hero of the modern world, he had found their location and had flown to Seattle.

The mother of his son paused from where she was examining carrots and looked at the mirror his reflection was in. She could only see the bottom half of him. "Yes," she said slowly as she turned around. She recognized the man before her instantly. "Oh, it's you."

"Izayoi," he said sternly as the woman turned to walk away. "I need to see Inuyasha."

"Why? So you can get his hopes up only to crush them?" Izayoi snapped and gave her old lover a glare. "When he was ten and he came back from visiting you, he was so excited. He wanted to live with you, or at least spend more time with you. But we never heard from you again. How do you think that made our son feel, Inutaisho?" She scrunched up her nose and turned on her heel. "We have nothing to discuss."

"God damn it, Izayoi, I need to see Inuyasha!" he snapped and fisted his hand. He'd always had a bad temper. "Izayoi...please." His voice took on a softer tone and Izayoi paused, averting her gaze. "It's important. The fate of the white house..."

"Oh, so now Inu's part of your work, is he?" Izayoi spoke harshly as she huffed silently. "This isn't some pleasure trip, is it? You're here on business."

"Yes," Inutaisho admitted quietly as he nodded his head.

"How is our little baby supposed to be part of the fate of the white house?"

"I'll explain in the car." He grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her from the store, making her drop her basket. He approached the black rental car he'd snagged earlier that day and threw her into the passenger seat. Three figures sat in the back and Izayoi felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"Right then," Inutaisho said firmly as he sat in the driver's seat. "Izayoi, these are my coworkers." He pointed to the girl with the long black hair. "This is Emily," he pointed to the girl with the high pony tail, "This is Leela." With a roll of his eyes he pointed towards the man in the middle, seated between the two. "And that's Bob."

"Bob?"

"Bob," the man named Bob, said with a shrug, "My parents were unoriginal, I suppose."

Izayoi, still a little confused and disoriented, didn't say anything after that.

---

**Apartment complex, Seattle, 12:46 p.m.:**

Music streamed out from the stereo system as Inuyasha bopped around the apartment, his socks sliding smoothly on the wooden floor. He wore nothing but a white wife beater and his red boxers. Due to his lack of possessions, he'd decided that his mother's CDs were the best choice and at the time being, he was dancing along to Elvis's 'hound dog' song, as he so happily dubbed it. The song did fit him because of his demon heritage, but as he danced along, his feet fell out from under him and he did a small face plant into the floor.

"Fuck," he grumbled as he sat up and was met by the stares of five figures. He blinked as he recognized his mother, and then his father. The other three were complete strangers to him. "Uh, hi?"

Seemingly unashamed of his state of attire or his position when the five adults had walked in, Inutaisho wondered briefly if this boy really was his son or if Izayoi had another dog demon lover.

"Inuyasha, you remember your father," Izayoi said with a smile as she jabbed her thumb at the said man. She turned to the other adults, "This is Emily, Leela and Bob."

"Bob?"

"Yes, Bob," her mother said with a small shrug and a look that said '_never you mind_'.

"Anyways," Izayoi went on with a small smile, though Inuyasha knew his mother well enough to know that it was a forced gesture. "You're father has something very important he needs to discuss with you."

"Alright, mum," Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for what his father had to say. His relationship with his father had never been the greatest thing in the world, but he had to respect him. Though, he had no idea why he would wear a black suit in Seattle summer weather.

"Inuyasha," his father dove right in, not bothering with pleasantries or beating around the bush. "You are all that stands between utter destruction and the free world."

"Uh..." Of all the things his father could have said, that was not on the top ten list. It wasn't even on the top one hundred list. "What?"

Leela, a girl with large eyes and a bright smile, stepped in front of Inutaisho and offered an explanation. "It's very complicated Inuyasha, but we have reasons to believe that you were chosen to defend your country against death and destruction."

"Me?" Inuyasha blinked, "Is this some lame way to get me to enlist in the army?"

Inutaisho sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, "Inuyasha. You need to go to Washington. It is essential that you are there to protect the presidential family."

"So what?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I have to watch some fat old guy and some trophy wife? No wait, not watch, I have to 'protect the free world.' Dad, I don't know what you've been smoking recently, but I am not joining the army."

"Inuyasha," Izayoi said crossly, her some guiltily turned towards her. "I didn't raise you to talk that way to your father."

"Sorry, mum," he mumbled.

"Now then, Inutaisho," the woman addressed the said man and his companions. "Why don't you tell Inuyasha what you told me, instead of confusing him?"

Inutaisho scowled and nodded. "Inuyasha, five years ago, we received a prophecy from a very reliable source. It spoke of a force that can destroy the world. Over much research and studying, we have determined that you are the one who was chosen to destroy this force and protect the world."

"Why do I feel like I'm in some bad movie...?" Inuyasha asked hotly as he tried to process this information. His father sent him a look and he quickly silenced himself, merely grumbling about his messed up life.

"Inuyasha, we fly to Washington in the morning. Prepare yourself," his father said as he moved towards the guest room his mother had offered to him. "The plane leaves at six, your time. Be ready."

"Now that is completely unfair!" Inuyasha snarled with his eyes narrowed, "Six in the morning here is, like, nine in the morning for you! Besides, it's my summer vacation!"

His father ignored him as he and his three agents retreated to the room Izayoi had offered to him. Inuyasha frowned and looked at his mother. "I guess it was a good thing I was fired, huh mum?"

"Yes dear, it would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

---

**Inuyasha's room, Seattle, 5:26 a.m., July 8:**

Inutaisho stared at his sleeping son before nudging him with his hand. "Wake up, you lazy bum," he declared. His son snored on.

"How did I get into this?" Inutaisho asked himself as he grabbed the glass of water by his son's bed and dumped it on the said boy.

Several minutes of sputtering and profanities later, Inuyasha was sulking in front of the cereal his mother had been thoughtful enough to pour for him. The woman sat at the table with her son as his father inspected his suitcases for any kind of weaponry that could be used against the presidential family.

"Suck it up, boy," his father declared after he was positive that no more threats could be found in his son's suitcase. In his hand was a Swiss army knife, matches and a package of toothpicks his mother had thrown in. "These things have been confiscated from your bag."

"Toothpicks?" Inuyasha asked dryly.

"Very harmful, the potential is enough for me to dispose of them," Inutaisho said firmly and glanced at his watch. "Boy, we must leave; we're going to be late for our flight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Inuyasha grumbled and turned pleading eyes towards his mom. "Mum, I seriously cannot believe this is happening to me."

"Me neither, baby." His mother shook her head. "Just remember to be good and to do what your father says. Plus, tell the president if you ever get to meet him that I think he's doing a good job bringing back up the economy."

"Uh...I'll try to remember that, mum," Inuyasha said uncertainly before staring at his father. "I thought we were leaving?"

"SeaTac airport is..." he asked uncertainly.

"Between Seattle and Tacoma. SeaTac," Izayoi rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha knows the way. Just go on I-90 and turn south onto 405."

Inutaisho, still trying to process this information, allowed his son to push him out of the apartment building and down to the black rental car. "Bye Mum," he smiled and gave his mom a small kiss on the cheek before retreating completely.

"Bye, Inu; try to have some fun!" His mother waved as he departed from his home and headed towards his destiny.

He had a bad feeling about this...

---

- In case you could not guess it, this story takes place in America. Why? Because I'm unfamiliar with Japanese government, (though I do know that parliament will elect the prime minister that way the majority of parliament is behind him) and because I just felt like being in a patriotic mood.

- I wrote that prophecy, because I'm just so skilled in that way. I tried to make it rhyme, but it was kind of annoying that way. Plus, not only did I have to make every letter at the beginning of a stanza spell Inuyasha's name, I also have to do something else (which I won't say because I'm so mysterious)

-I live near Seattle. And those are real highways.

- I think those are Inu's parents' names, if not...deal with it. Izayoi was going to be Emi until I remembered what her name was.

- Please don't ask about Inuyasha's and his dad's last name...it was going to be West, but I've seen that done so many times, I decided to be an original.


	2. Chapter Two

**East of the Moon  
Chapter two**

**Somewhere over the east coast, Private jet, 11:48 a.m., July 8:**

**  
**Inuyasha stared out over the window of the private jet in shock. Even after almost six hours, he could not get over the fact that he was in a private jet designed for a king, or a celebrity.

"Hey, Dad?" he asked as he continued to stare at the land below.

"What?" His Dad asked curtly from his position where he was reading his newspaper.

"Am I going to be famous?" Inuyasha asked as his father looked at him over an article on the upcoming presidential election. "I mean, if I'm supposed to save the world from utter destruction, won't I kind of be a hero...or an idol...or something...?"

The older of the two demons shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The White House wants to keep this under wraps. Imagine if some one were to discover that the world may be coming to an end? Who knows what they'll do...?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked out the window. "I guess I'll have to find another way to talk to girls..."

Inutaisho stared at his son before smirking, "Oh, you won't need to worry about that."

His son cast him a blank look, but simply shook his head.

"Are we going to be there soon?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh.

"We're nearly there. About fifteen minutes," Inutaisho said calmly as he went back to his reading. Inuyasha stared out the window again before sighing.

---

**Hall in the White House, Washington DC, 1:44 p.m.:**

"Now, when you meet the presidential family, you will treat them with respect and dignity; they do run our country, after all."

"What about the vice president? Do I have to be nice to him?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Yes. In fact, whoever you see here you must treat with dignity and respect. I will not have my son insult and embarrass me in front of the most influential people of the free world!"

"Hey wait a moment," Inuyasha halted in his hurried walking. With every two steps his father took, he had to prance or run to just keep up. "**Me** insult **you**? Is that what you're so worried about? That I'll make you embarrassed? What do you care; you can just tell them it's my **mother's** upbringing, because heaven knows that you haven't lifted a finger to even have a relationship with your son."

"Don't you talk back to me, young man," Inutaisho said crossly.

"So I'm not supposed to express my feelings? Isn't that part of being in the free world?"

"You're just a teenager!"

"So therefore my opinions don't matter?" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"That's not it. You just have to obey me because I'm your father and I know what's best for you," Inutaisho said crossly as he glared at his son.

"Ha!" Inuyasha snorted and then mumbled something.

"What?" his father leaned in closer.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes up and glared at his dad. "I said that I have no father." He turned his head away. "So where am I supposed to meet this lame ass family?"

Inutaisho, with less pride than when he started, escorted his son to the blue room.

As Inuyasha awaited the presidential family, he was able to plop down onto a chair and relax. The blue room wasn't as blue as he expected, in fact, its walls were a yellowish. He peered around the blue room with a critical eye. "There's something purple in here," he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, that's my fault." Inuyasha jumped when his eyes locked with a girl about his age. She had black, shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed formally, but Inuyasha expected that since this was, after all, the White House, and because of that you'd probably have to dress up any time you were within five feet of the White House. But none the less, the girl was very beautiful and he found that it was very hard to breath or even produce enough sound to say 'hi' or 'oh, is that so?'

"Uh." He mentally cursed himself. He'd just given the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen the stupidest comment he'd ever heard. _'Who is she?'_ he wondered.

"Yeah, it was four years ago; I bought the purple lamp because the blue room gave me a headache when all I did was stare at blue." She shrugged. "There's a pink porcelain cat in the red room, and a yellow plate in the green room, if you want me to show you."

"I was kind of waiting for someone." Another stupid thing to say. When a hot girl asks you to go somewhere you don't say you're waiting for someone. "The presidential family, I guess." He shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure where his father went, but he assumed to get the president...

The girl grinned at that and Inuyasha felt his heart stop again. _'Damn it...'_

"Are you Inuyasha East?" She asked with her beautiful blue eyes twinkling.

"Uh...yes...who are you?" The girl seemed mildly surprised at that question. She cocked her head to the side and peered at him before giggling.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi Jones," she said and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Kagome Jones. She's the president's daughter, their only daughter...wow, I never knew she was so pretty...'_ He blinked in surprise.

"Inuyasha East, so we finally meet." She paused and stared deeply into his golden eyes, making him feel uncomfortable. "You have your father's eyes."

"Yeah, and I have my Mum's nose... but the rest is all yours," he joked, though a small blush appeared on his cheeks when he said it.

Kagome blushed as well and giggled. "Well, I see the best parts are already accounted for then," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. He laughed bashfully and she smiled brightly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome," Inuyasha said, remembering that his dad said he had to behave. He stuck out his hand and Kagome took it with practiced ease. They shook.

"The pleasure is all mine, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and pulled her hand back to her side. Inuyasha's flopped lifelessly beside him.

"Mrs. Kagome Higurashi Jones!" came a new voice and the two teenagers turned to see Inuyasha's father walking towards them. "Your father requests your audience in the Oval Office. He also wishes for Inuyasha's presence." He nodded towards his son.

"Yes, Mr. East," Kagome said quietly, almost meekly. She lowered her head and averted her gaze.

"Father," Inuyasha said coolly.

"Son." The response was equally as cold.

Kagome cast Inuyasha a look before retreating from the blue room. Inuyasha followed her with his dad bringing up the rear. He caught up to her and glanced behind her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry," she murmured, "But I don't like your dad..."

"That makes two of us." Inuyasha shrugged. "What'd he do to you?"

"It's not that, I just hate all the bodyguards that follow me around...Mr. East watches my mother, and it's a little known fact that he's quite smitten with her," she whispered.

"He what?" Inuyasha almost yelped and cast an inconspicuous look at his father, who was discussing something with a bald man in a black suit.

"Shhh," Kagome hushed him. "This is the oval office," she murmured gesturing to the large doors in front of her. She let out a loud sigh and rubbed her temples.

Inuyasha's father reached them and he ushered the two teenagers inside. Inuyasha's eyes landed on a tall man and a petite woman, who he assumed was the president and the first lady. Kagome walked over to them and stood at her father's left side.

"You must be Inuyasha East," the president spoke and Inuyasha nodded his head. He was never really into politics, and therefore didn't know much about Jones except that he was a democrat who had been voted in four years ago. He couldn't vote, so therefore he didn't care...

"Yes sir," Inuyasha spoke when his father nudged him.

"I am Andrew Jones, this is my wife, Kikyou Higurashi Jones, and this is my daughter, Kagome. I assume you've met?"

"Yes sir," Inuyasha repeated when his father nudged him yet again.

He glanced at his father and saw that behind the dark glasses he wore, he was staring right at Kikyou...the first lady. She was pretty, but in his hormonal, angsty teenager ways; he decided that Kagome was much prettier. Though, he was relieved that his father wasn't smitten with a teenage girl...

"Inuyasha East, we are aware of what the prophecy says, and in order to protect the free world, we request that you speak of this to no one but the people present in this room." Inuyasha glanced around and noticed about ten bodyguards were standing at different points in the room. He glanced at Kagome and the girl offered him a timid smile. "Furthermore, to insure your protection, and that you're at the right place at the end of this summer, you shall stay in the white house with us—"

"Awesome!" Inuyasha couldn't contain himself, "Can I sleep in Lincoln's bedroom?" His father slapped him at the back of the head. It wasn't so much he wanted to sleep in Lincoln's bedroom, it was just the fact that he could sleep in a room where a famous president slept.

The president chuckled. "Unfortunately, Lincoln's bedroom is being renovated. Kagome will show you your room later on, right Kagome?" The said girl nodded.

"Anyways, Inuyasha, we are unsure as to what this force that will kill us is, so in order to prevent your demise." Inuyasha blinked at that. "You shall be trained by your father and select others so you can be in your peak condition."

"Uh...ok." Another slap at the back of the head. "I mean, yes sir!"

"I know this will cause you a great deal of pressure, but, the outcome of the world rests in your hands. You are our last hope." The president smiled at the teenager. "I have confidence in you."

"Thank you, sir," Inuyasha said softly.

"Right then, sorry Inuyasha, but I'm afraid that I will have to depart now; I have a meeting I must attend." He kissed his wife good bye and squeezed his daughter's shoulder and then left the room. Several amounts of bodyguards followed him out.

Kikyou smiled and began walking out in the other direction, towards where Inuyasha assumed was her room. Inuyasha's father seemed a little too eager to follow, as did a number of bodyguards. They left Inuyasha, Kagome and her two bodyguards.

"Well then, would you like me to show you to your room?" Kagome asked sweetly and Inuyasha nodded, following her with his dog ears twitching. Kagome glanced at them and grinned. Seeing this, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, hidden beneath his silver hair. "Are they real?"

He glanced at her. "Yeah."

Kagome nodded and they kept walking until they reached his room. "Huh, I guess this is ok." He shrugged. "I don't know how to compare them to anything else, and after all, this is the white house..."

Kagome giggled and smiled at him. He wondered briefly why she thought he was so hilarious. Back in Seattle, he rarely was given the time of day...

"My room's right there; you can compare them, if you'd like." Kagome pointed beside his door to another door. Inuyasha paled. _'A girl just invited me into her room...ok, stop being horny, you stupid dog, she said you can see it, she didn't say "take me, I'm yours!", though that would be nice.'_ He shook his head furiously. _'Damn me and my hormones...'_

"Hello?" Kagome said and smiled brightly when he snapped out of his daze. "Come on," she grabbed his hand and dragged him into her room. It was similar to his; only this one looked more lived in. It had stuff that was obviously Kagome's. There were posters everywhere, little knickknacks, and an open closet that obviously had all of her clothes.

"Legolas?" he asked as he located the poster on her ceiling, right above her bed. Big mistake.

Suddenly, Kagome was squealing and throwing herself onto her bed and staring up at the poster, all the while giggling and squealing. "Yes! Oh god, I love him so much!" She sighed dreamily and stared up at the poster. "Marry me!"

Inuyasha, slightly amused and slightly disturbed, watched this display of affection towards a poster. "It's a poster, Kagome."

"I've met Orlando Bloom before," Kagome sighed, "He was so dreamy..."

Inuyasha stared at her, and then looked around the room looking for some way to distract Kagome. "So, what music do you like?"

Kagome, sadly torn away from her Legolas poster, hopped off her bed and watched the awkward boy standing in the center of her room. "I like most things. Except country and rap. Yuck!"

Inuyasha laughed. "I like classic rock."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Ms. Jones," said a bodyguard. "It is time for you and Inuyasha to depart for the day; you have places to be."

Kagome sighed sadly and shook her head. "We can talk later, Inuyasha! Good bye!"

"Good bye, Kagome," Inuyasha said as the bodyguard happily ushered the teenager out, his gaze staying on Kagome's.

---

**Inuyasha's room, White House, Washington DC, 9:30 p.m.:**

_'Only six thirty at home,'_ Inuyasha thought sourly as he glanced at his watch. _'I hope I get used to this time zone soon, or else I'll be sleeping in until six at night...'_

He was currently out on the balcony of his room (and he was very thrilled when he learned that he had a balcony) and staring at the smog that is the east coast. _'Wow, makes you realize just how clear and refreshing Washington is...'_ he thought with a small sigh escaping his lips. The sun wouldn't set for another half an hour or so.

"Boring," he declared. Normally, he'd be playing video games or wreaking havoc amid the apartment complex. But, he was in the _White House_; you don't do _anything_ bad in the white house. That was probably a crime against humanity. A sin. Plus, his good-for-nothing father would have his head if he so much as breathed funny here.

Not to mention that he could smell Kagome in the next room. He _really_ wished he could sleep in Lincoln's bedroom. _That_ wouldn't smell nice.

He sighed and rested his forehead against the cool iron of the balcony.

That is until the door beside him open and Kagome walked out onto _her_ balcony.

'_Shit.'_

Kagome, no longer wearing her rich, fancy clothes, was clad in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Apparently, she was unaware of Inuyasha' presence, for she didn't give him one of her friendly smiles. Instead, she walked to the edge of the balcony and looked over the edge, before leaning down and grabbing a vine. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and an ear cocked in her direction.

Was Kagome sneaking out?

It appeared so.

He let out a gentle sigh as he watched the girl attempt her grand escape. She was going to fail. His excellent hearing detected the cameras moving around, hidden within trees. He'd heard in school that if you so much as stepped onto the front lawn of the White House with a gun in your hand, you'd be shot down in less than thirty seconds. Not that he wanted to go at the White House with a gun; he seriously doubted that would work. Now a tank, a tank would be good.

Shaking his head he jumped from his balcony onto Kagome's (which was a pretty easy feat, the two balconies were not the far away from each other), causing the girl to shriek in surprise and nearly release one of the vines that grew up to their balconies.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as he pulled her up. She blinked before smiling shyly. "God, I thought you were one of my bodyguards."

"Sorry, what are you doing?" he apologized with a smirk.

Kagome laughed bashfully and pointed over her shoulder. "I was going to go to a nightclub."

"Nightclub? Don't you have to be twenty-one...or something?" Inuyasha asked. He seriously doubted Kagome was that old.

"Eighteen and I have a fake I.D., duh," Kagome shrugged.

"I see the president's daughter is a bad girl," Inuyasha joked.

"Nah, this is basically all I'll do. Besides, you can't deny you don't have one too," Kagome accused.

"You caught me." Inuyasha held his hands up in defeat.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Want to come?"

"Huh?"

"Want to come with me?" Kagome shrugged, "The nightclub doesn't open until eleven, so I figure that gives us plenty of time to sneak past the cameras. It takes a while, but I think it's worth it."

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scooped Kagome up into his arms bridal style. She squeaked in surprise and barely had time to register this new position before Inuyasha's foot was planting on the bar around the balcony and his body was tensing.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare," Kagome warned, but it was already too late because Inuyasha pushed off the balcony and they were soaring through the air. Kagome shrieked in surprise, yet again, and grasped tightly onto Inuyasha. "What...?"

"Demon. Duh," Inuyasha smirked and landed outside the iron gates of the white house. He set Kagome down and she stared at him in surprise, her eyes twinkling.

"I learn something new everyday. I hope Dad keeps you around more often." Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, the night is young! That saved so much time!"

And the two teenagers were off!

---

- Ok, I made Kagome's middle name Higurashi because, let's face it, it will be a long time before we have a president who is not Caucasian. I don't mean to be racist, or anything, but it's true, our America is far from being completely equal.

- Added the Legolas thing (to those of you in the dark, he's from LotR) because it was too tempting. If she's the president's daughter, you'd think they'd meet celebrities! And who wouldn't want to meet Orlando Bloom? Sure, he can't really act that well, but he's so damn sexy!

- For the record, Kagome is not a bad girl, I just felt like giving her a fake I.D. so she and Inuyasha could have a final destination in mind.

-Fanart of this story (remove the inserts I added):  
_www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)10909602  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)10830989  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)9847011  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)9846668_

All fanarts are welcome! Email me if you have any (smile)


	3. Chapter Three

**East of the Moon  
Chapter three**

.  
  
.

**Random Pizza Hut, Washington DC, 10:02 p.m., July 8:**

"So, you're half demon, half human?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. They were currently waiting for their pizza. Inuyasha was actually kind of surprised Pizza Hut was even open this late, though he figured it had something to do with the fact that he was at a pizza place with the president's daughter.

"Yeah, it's pretty horrible," Inuyasha said as he gulped down the rest of his root beer. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "No one wants to hang out with the hanyou, the mixed blood imbecile; he has no feelings."

"Hanyou?"

"Hm?" Inuyasha paused. "Sorry, that's Japanese for 'half breed'." He shrugged. "My mum makes me take a Japanese class. I've done it since I was little."

"I'm half Japanese," Kagome said, smiling brightly, happy to see they had something in common. "My Dad's Caucasian; my mom's Japanese. I guess you could tell by my eyes, since I don't know any Japanese with blue eyes..."

Inuyasha laughed. "You also have fairer skin then Japanese."

"I take it you know a lot about Japan?"

Inuyasha laughed again and she smiled. "Yeah, Mum was born there; she likes to cram me with all this useless information."

"Your mom sounds nice," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's great." Inuyasha smiled. "Izayoi Takahashi."

"Takahashi? Why don't you have the same last name?"

"Mum and Dad never got married." Inuyasha shrugged and stared at his empty glass.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious.

"Mum was the other woman," Inuyasha said with a sigh. "Dad claims that she seduced him, but I really don't think that's true; I think my Dad was just a dumb ass...it was his fault he was already married."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, my older brother, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said with a snort, "He teaches at Harvard. Never talked to him. How about you?" Inuyasha asked, and then realized he already knew that answer. He'd heard she was an only child.

"Actually, I do." Okay, so he was obviously wrong... "My younger brother, Souta. He's away at military school; I only see him during the summer and breaks."

"Where is he now?"

"Still in school."

"But it's July!" Inuyasha said in surprise as he stared at the girl before him. He was once again reminded of her beauty.

"His school doesn't get out until August." Kagome shrugged and then smiled brightly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha practically melted from her gorgeous smile. "So, how about we play a game?"

"A game?"

"One of my old friends taught this to me when she was crushing on a guy; the guy taught it to her," Kagome said with a grin as she turned twinkling blue eyes all around their table, making sure no one was listening. "It's called twenty questions."

"I've played that..."

"No, this is different. It's when we ask each other a question and you have to answer them. They can be yes or no, or they can be detailed answers, depending on how the question is phrased, okay?"

"Alright then, you start," Inuyasha said, amused with the girl's enthusiasm.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she blurted out and then blushed brightly. He blinked before his cheeks flamed a bright red. That was not a question he'd expected.

"No," he mumbled. "I'm single."

"Me too," she said and giggled, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Let's see now." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "What's your favorite color?"

"To wear or to look at?"

"Both." Inuyasha shrugged, and raised an eyebrow at her, silently telling her to hurry up and answer the question.

"To wear I like green or blue, but my favorite color is yellow," Kagome said cheerfully and she looked to the side. "Oh, the pizza's here!" She smiled at the waiter and patted his arm. "Thanks for staying late for us; it means a lot to me," she said happily.

"Anything for you," he said and tipped his hat to Kagome. He nodded to Inuyasha and left the table, walking back into the kitchen. Kagome grabbed a slice and began eating immediately.

"You're really something, you know?" Inuyasha said as he took a piece too.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, wide eyed.

"You're just always so happy; how do you do that?" Inuyasha asked. He took a bite of his pizza slice as he gazed at her.

She smiled her bright, beautiful smile, something Inuyasha had grown accustomed to, even if he'd only known her for a few hours. She had perfect teeth, he finally noticed. Straight and white. _'Is there any fault to her?'_ he wondered as he stared at her.

"I don't have a reason to not be happy, so why bother spending my time on negative energy?" Kagome shrugged and took a second piece of pizza. "I think of my life very fortunate, and even when it gets a little down, I don't get too bummed about it because I know there's someone out there who's worse off than me."

"Hm, wish I could be more like you then." Inuyasha shrugged and ate the rest of his pizza.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever something bad happens to me, I don't think about others worse off than me; I think about how the world's done me wrong and how everyone should burn in hell for it, or something." He shrugged. "I just kind of feel..." He glanced at her and found that she was staring at him, her blue eyes unwavering. _'How can she be so damn beautiful?'_ He gulped down a lump in his throat he didn't know was there. "Empty," he finally whispered.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and reached out a hand, grabbed his head, and shook it. He sputtered in surprise and stared at her. "What the hell, Kagome?"

"You don't sound empty to me." Kagome giggled and poked him in the chest. "If you ever feel empty again, think of something that makes you really happy; I guarantee you'll feel one zillion times better."

"Is zillion even a number?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"I don't know; if it wasn't, it is now," Kagome threw her head back and laughed, causing Inuyasha to stare at her neck.

'_Damn you, Kagome...'_

---

**Kagome's room, White House, Washington DC, 2:32 a.m., July 9: **

Inuyasha landed softly on Kagome's balcony before setting her down from where he'd been holding her in his arms. They ended up not going to the nightclub, and instead had walked around in Washington DC, talking about stuff. They would talk anywhere from favorite colors, to favorite bands, to the civil war in Africa, to the best kind of sushi, to Michael Jackson, to just about anything.

"I had fun tonight, Inuyasha," Kagome said, her smile pasted on her face. The whole time he'd spent with her, she'd never stopped smiling or laughing. She actually looked like she enjoyed his company, which was more than he could say about the majority of humanity.

"Me too," he said with a smile. She really was an amazing girl; funny, smart, kind and not to mention beautiful. He once again found himself melting under her gaze. "Goodnight."

"I suppose the night is still young for you, aye Mr. Seattleite?" Kagome asked with a small giggle. It was true; it was only twelve thirty back home. Inuyasha idly wondered how his mum was doing.

"Yes indeed, East Coastern Girl," Inuyasha joked back and hopped over onto his balcony. "Goodnight. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Probably, unless Dad makes me go do some stupid publicity crap..."

"Or I have to do that stupid training with my dad..."

"Just remembered what I said when you feel empty, ok?" Kagome said and gave a small little wave. "See ya later, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, bye." Inuyasha exited the balcony and into his room. He stared at his bed for a long moment before plopping down and falling asleep.

The next morning, he was rudely awakened by his father.

"What did I do now?" Inuyasha grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up in his large bed (something he was thrilled to see last night), and stared at his father with droopy, tired eyes.

"Where did you and Kagome go last night?" his father snapped angrily.

"Huh...?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to comprehend what his father was saying. His mind was kind of fuzzy from his lack of sleep.

"Where did you and Kagome go last night?" his father repeated, his agitation evident in his voice.

"Nowhere," he lied.

"You're a horrible liar, Inuyasha. Now tell me where you took the president's daughter, or else."

"I took her to Montana and fucked her brains out," Inuyasha said sarcastically before flopping down on his bed, preparing to return to sleep. But with a sarcastic and slightly disgusting comment like that, it was obvious that he wasn't getting off that easily.

"You what?" His father looked like he was about to break a blood vessel.

"I'm kidding; Jesus, Dad, go have a heart attack somewhere else." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We just went out and got pizza. We only talked."

His father crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "And?"

"We only talked. What? Did you think I took her somewhere and raped her?" Inuyasha sat up growing angry. "I wouldn't do that to her, or any other girl for that matter. So will you lay off? You can even go ask her! Damn it, Dad!"

His father grabbed his son's arms and hauled him out of bed. "Get dressed; you are going to be training so hard that you will not be able to feel your arms in the morning!"

"Dad!" his son whined angrily.

"You'll also be presenting a formal apology to Kagome and the president this morning, so I suggest you dress nicely first. They'll be expecting you in the Oval Office in half an hour."

"I hate you," he whispered.

"What?" his father asked, not hearing his son's words.

"I hate you," he snapped angrily.

"I'm sure you do. Now, if you'll excuse me." His father snorted and exited his son's room. Inuyasha watched him go and when he was sure his father was out of sight, he leapt forward and ripped apart all his down pillows on his bed, goose feathers flying every where.

"I hate you."

"Inuyasha?" He jumped and turned around to see Kagome in his doorway. The girl surveyed all the feathers floating in the air and she turned her attention to him. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy."

"You don't sound peachy." Kagome shrugged and walked towards him, trying to dodge as many feathers as she could. Some of the white feathers landed on her head and gave a startling contrast to her black hair.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled and stared at the mess he made. He let out a deep sigh.

"I'm the one who's sorry." Kagome lowered her head. "You got in trouble because of me."

"I've done worse; I think I'll live." Inuyasha shrugged and smiled. "Besides, I'm glad I did it."

---

**Oval Office, Washington DC, 10:35 am:**

"Mr. and Mrs. President, Ms. Kagome, I am incredibly sorry for the damage I may have caused you and your daughter, please accept my sincerest apologizes, because I really was not in my right mind when I took her out in the after hours and kept her out not only against your wishes, but I led her into dangerous parts of town that could cause her harm without the protection of her body guards."

"You're forgiven," the president said, "Just don't do it again."

"Thank you, sir," Inuyasha said as he was instructed and waited until he was dismissed from the room before darting a glance at Kagome. She smiled apologetically. She was so pretty...

Shaking his head, Inuyasha left the oval office and retreated to his room. He was slightly relieved to see that his bed was made with new pillows and the majority of the feathers were gone. He flopped down onto his bed and stared out the window.

After a long moment there was a knock at the door. "It's open," he called.

He heard her open the door and shut it. He'd known it was her the moment she knocked; her sweet scent penetrated his senses.

"I'm sorry," she said as she sat by him. She rubbed the back of her head nervously. Inuyasha glanced at her and a small smile appeared on his face.

"It's no problem. Like I said, I've done much worse." Inuyasha shrugged. "Now I have bragging rights: I got to apologize to the president...which reminds me, I have to tell him that my mum thinks he did an excellent job with our economy."

Kagome giggled and he felt happy again. It always seemed to lift his spirits when he could make her laugh. He glanced over at her and found that she was staring back. They both turned away quickly, Inuyasha's cheeks a bright pink.

"So then," Kagome said as she looked at the ceiling. She fell back onto his bed, her hair spilling around her as she rested her hands on her stomach. "What is your opinion on video gaming systems? PS2 or X Box?"

"They're both pretty cool, but I'd have to go with the PS2...now, if X Box had the Final Fantasy games, it would be X Box one hundred and ten percent." Inuyasha shrugged.

"You like Final Fantasy?" Kagome asked with a large grin and curious blue eyes.

"Do I? One of the best games I've ever played," Inuyasha smiled. "Do you?"

"Love them...though I've only played Final Fantasy eight," Kagome said.

"That's one of my favorites," Inuyasha agreed.

"I have posters; want to see?" Kagome asked excitedly. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as she seemed overly thrilled about showing him pieces of paper tacked to a wall. But who was he to deny her? He grinned as Kagome grabbed his hand.

Kagome dragged him into her room, waving to her bodyguards who stood positioned outside her doors, and pulled him to the nearest wall. He made a mental note not to ask about the Legolas poster again.

"See, here's two from FFVIII, here's one from FFX." She pointed to each one and Inuyasha noticed that she had yet to release his hand. He blushed brightly. "There are some anime posters in here, too. There's one from Cowboy Bebop, Trigun and Chobits."

"You like anime, I take it?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh.

"Yup!" Kagome chirped and pulled him to the next wall. "Here's a Linkin Park poster, a Blink-182 poster, a John Mayer poster." She squealed. "God I love him!" She released his hand, much to his dismay, and clapped her hands together before giving a little giggle. Inuyasha didn't understand why she liked a guy that wasn't that cute.

Before he could say anything, Kagome was flinging herself at her bed, all the while chanting 'I love you Legolas.' He watched her for a long moment before joining her on the bed, sitting near her as she lay, sprawled out, and staring up at the Lord of the Rings poster featuring the elf. Suddenly she pulled him down with her and she gave a little sigh.

"Look at him and tell me that he isn't dreamy," Kagome declared, seemingly ignorant to the fact she'd just pulled a guy onto the bed with her.

Inuyasha stared at the blonde, pointed eared Orlando Bloom and slowly turned towards Kagome. "He's not dreamy..."

Kagome turned towards him with a stricken look and he blushed.

"I mean, I'm a guy, Kagome. I'm sure if I were a girl, I'd think he was the dreamiest thing in the world..." He reassured the girl, and soon her wounded look was gone and she was giggling like a fanatic. "I'm never going to understand your kind, am I?"

"What kind?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion.

"Girls. I'm never going to understand them." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome lightly swatted at his shoulder, taking him by surprise. "What? You girls are a total mystery to me!"

"Inuyasha East," Kagome said firmly and he glanced at her, "you are the funniest guy I know."

"I am?" Inuyasha asked in amazement.

"You're the only guy I know, except Souta and Dad," Kagome murmured. "But if I were to meet any other guy, I'm sure you'd still be the coolest one of them all."

"Uh...thanks, Kagome."

"But Orlando Bloom is still my hunk." Kagome squealed as she envisioned herself meeting Orlando again.

---

**White House's basement, Washington DC, 2:30 p.m., July 11:**

**  
**Inuyasha grumbled as another punch was thrown at him. "Focus, you bubbling idiot," his father said crossly. Inuyasha growled and gripped the fake pellet gun he was holding. "You have to shoot them directly dead on or else it won't work!"

"Shut up, Dad," Inuyasha snarled as he shot at the targets ahead of him, his perfect eyesight allowed him to see the targets dead on...it was just his aim that was slightly off. "I'm doing the best I can."

"The best you can do right now is not good enough," one of his trainers said from his corner, where he was observing the conversation between father and son. "You must have a clear mind...and if you can't do that, think of something that makes you really angry."

'_Being compared to Orlando Bloom,'_ he thought at once and paused. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. _'I've been hanging around Kagome way too much. Alright, something that makes me feel angry.'_ He glanced at his father, _'Oh. I know.'_

He pulled the trigger of his pellet gun and hit the target dead on. "Alright," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, you egotistical moron," his father said coolly, Inuyasha sent him a glare.

"How is this supposed to help me, anyway? How do we know that this 'force' will be stopped by some lame bullets?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at his gun, held firmly in his hand.

"We don't, and we don't expect it to. It's supposed to help your aim. You will not be using a gun in this battle," his trainer said with a shrug.

"So how am I supposed to fulfill this prophecy if I've never even read it?" Inuyasha asked as he rocked back and forth on his heels, his golden eyes staring at the ceiling.

"The contents of the prophecy are not important," his father said. Inuyasha turned to look at him.

"How do you know that I'm even supposed to fulfill the prophecy?"

"You're the only name we could come up with." His father gently shook his head. "But, my life is resting in your hands. I do not feel confident that I will see the next winter."

Inuyasha squeezed his gun until the barrel snapped and he threw it down at his father's feet. "Well then, I'm so fucking glad you have so much faith in me, DAD!" He turned on his heel and began to stomp away. "I'm done for the day!"

He stormed up the stairs and into the hall of the bottom floor of the White House. With a snort he slammed into the kitchen. Several chefs all turned and stared at the boy. Though they weren't sure of his purpose in the white house, the employees were aware of his presence. They stared at him a moment until Inuyasha walked across the large kitchen and stormed through the opposite door leading to the backyard of the White House. (Up until his visit, he didn't even realize that the yard the people of the public see really is the backyard and that the front yard is really in the back of the White House and that it's really big!)

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome's voice and he paused a moment to look around for the girl. He saw her on the large balcony overlooking the backyard of the White House. He waved to her. "Hang on, I'll be right down!" she called and disappeared from sight. Several minutes later, she was running across the lawn towards him, her hair fluttering behind her as her bright eyes twinkled. He was melting again...God, he hated that.

"Hey," he greeted her when she reached him. She paused and leaned over, her hands resting on her knees as she caught her breath. After a moment of only panting, she stood upright and smiled brightly at him. "Nice to see you, too."

She grinned. "How was training?"

"Horrible, as always." Inuyasha shrugged and let out a small sigh.

Kagome smiled sympathetically as they began walking along the grounds of the White House, slowly and leisurely.

Kagome took a deep inhale of breath and smiled brightly, her face tilted towards the bright sun. "I always love summer. But my favorite season is spring."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, watching as she tilted her face towards the beating sun, the light casting shadows across her face while at the same time casting rays of yellow sunlight upon her cheeks.

"It's so beautiful; flowers are beginning to bloom, the sky is clearing, the snow is melting..." Kagome sighed dreamily and wrapped her arms around her, hugging herself, her eyes closed as she savored the memories of the springtime. "Plus, it's the season of love."

"Uh oh, I'm friends with a hopeless romantic!" Inuyasha laughed when Kagome batted at his arm. He rubbed it idly and Kagome beamed at him, her oceanic orbs sparkling in the sunlight.

"What's your favorite season, then?" Kagome asked, laughter in her voice.

Inuyasha thought for a moment before licking his lips. "Either autumn or winter," he finally decided.

"Really? They're so cold, though," Kagome said with wide eyes.

"Maybe; but, during the first stages of autumn in Seattle, it's warm and sunny... and the leaves are changing color and falling to the ground. The smell is in the air, and plus, it's the perfect time to get an apple cider at Starbucks!" he said with a nod. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha, you're really something else," Kagome said in between laughs, "What about winter?"

"It rains, all the time. Therefore, I have an excuse to stay inside and do nothing. Sometimes it will snow. Like, last winter, we had massive snow storms, the biggest we've had since the '50s or something; it was awesome. But, I also get an excuse to wear my scarf. I like my scarf...I miss my scarf," Inuyasha said wistfully. "Plus, it's right before spring, and because it's so cold and bleak, it makes you appreciate the 'season of love' all the more."

"Yeah, I never thought of it that way." Kagome took on a thoughtful look. "Without evil there cannot be a good, right?"

"Yes, and we all know that winter is evil," Inuyasha joked.

She smiled brightly and they continued walking, neither seeming to notice when their hands slipped together as they began walking hand and hand towards the White House's Rose Garden.

---

- I did my best with the rooms in the White House.

- The twenty questions game is something my beta, Jordy, taught me. It's also featured in her story _The Ultimate Consequence_ on fictionpress. If you're interested there are links to her bio pages in my bio page.

- Zillion is a number

- Seattleite is a person who lives in Seattle, Washington.


	4. Chapter Four

**East of the Moon  
Chapter Four**  
  
.

**East Room, White House, 12:48 p.m., July 17:**

"I knew it!" Inuyasha declared with a large grin as he surveyed his surroundings. "Ha, I knew there was an East Room. And it even has a piano."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself," called a voice behind him and he blushed brightly when he realized that he had, in fact, been talking to himself.

"Shut up, you," Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome came walking up to him.

The girl giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Never." He rolled his eyes and stared at the piano centered on the left side of the room. "Dad holds all the parties in here. That's why it's so big, and why there's a piano in here. He tried to get me to learn, but I have stupid fingers. Can't play at all."

"Lucky for you, I am a master," he said and cracked his knuckles with a grin. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I'm not a master, but I know my share of David Lanz."

Kagome's eyes widened and she clasped her hands together. "You know David Lanz pieces?"

"Yeah..." he said and smiled when Kagome jumped up and down. "Hey, stop it, you spaz."

"Play a song, play a song!" she said and pushed him towards the piano. Inuyasha allowed the girl to pus him towards the black instrument and sat himself down on the matching black stand.

"Alright, I know them, but I'm not perfect," he said off handedly. "Mum made me learn. Japanese and piano lessons, yeesh."

Kagome smiled and watched him, her blue eyes twinkling in fascination.

Inuyasha licked his lips and lightly touched the ivory keys, the smooth surface painfully familiar to him. Letting out a small sigh he scooted closer to the piano and looked up at Kagome. With a smile he patted the space beside him and the president's daughter soon joined him on the black bench.

"Any requests?" he asked with one eyebrow cocked upwards.

"Heart sounds," she said instantly and nodded her head firmly. He smiled coyly at her and began to play the difficult piece.

He fumbled only slightly and he sent her an apologetic look. She smiled reassuringly and seemed to become one with the music he played for her. She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes, a large smile on his face. He wanted desperately to wrap an around her, but seeing as how he was playing a piano, and a very difficult piece at that, it was seemingly impossible to do so.

When he ended, she opened her eyes and clapped, the sound echoing throughout the empty room. "Inuyasha," she said softly, her eyes shinning, "That was beautiful."

"Thanks," he said, blushing slightly. "It wasn't that good," he added bashfully, his modesty kicking in. It always happened when he was around Kagome. _'Damn her.'_

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" she said her smile bright. "Can you play another one? Do you know Dark Horse?"

"The first one I ever learned to play," he said proudly and began to play the said song gracefully and fluently. Kagome watched fascinated as his fingers stretched and touched the ivory and onyx colored keys.

"You're amazing," she said when he was done.

"You always say that," he said sheepishly.

"Want to go somewhere today?" Kagome asked suddenly, her eyes shining brightly. He blinked at her and watched in dull stupidity as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him from the hall. "We'll be back; one of these days I'm going to make you dance with me in here."

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically and allowed the girl to pull him from the room. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Kagome chirped happily as she pulled him towards the bowels of the White House.

---

**Oval Office, White House, 1:10 p.m.:**  
  
Kagome banged the door open as she pulled the disgruntled and disoriented hanyou into her father's office. "Daddy," she said happily in greeting. The president looked up from his desk, positioned in front of the large windows. He raised an amused eyebrow as the girl walked towards him, pulling the boy behind her. The boy blushed and bowed his head, staring at the intertwined hands.

"Hello Kagome, dear," he said and stood as the girl stopped in front of him. "Is there something you need?"

"Yup," Kagome chirped cheerfully and tugged Inuyasha to stand next to her. "Daddy, is it ok if Inuyasha and I go somewhere today? Please?" she gave him the puppy eyes.

Jones rolled his eyes and smiled faintly. "Your bodyguards are going to have to come with you. You know that, right?"

"Yes dad..." Kagome said with a large sigh. "Please?" she gave him the puppy eyes again.

"Fine, get out of here," her dad smiled with a wave of his hand. "I have work to do. Be back by seven, alright?"

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded and grabbed the Inuyasha's hand again. She began walking out and the boy glanced behind him to see her father giving him a warning glare.

He gulped and allowed the girl to carry him away.

---

**Limo, outside the White House, 1:30 p.m.:**  
  
"Hurray, I'm awesome!" Kagome declared as the two found themselves seated in a limo and leaving the sanctuary of the White House.

Inuyasha smirked and laughed slightly. "That you are, Kagome."

She turned her sparkling blue eyes towards him and giggled brightly. "You're just jealous of my mad skills."

"What skills?"

"The puppy dog eyes of course," Kagome said and leaned back against the black leather that adorned the inside of the limo. She glanced behind her to make sure that the third black limo was behind them and then ahead to see the first black limo. 'Matter of protection,' her father had told her. It happened every time she left. One of her body guards was situated in the front seat of the limo and the rest were scattered throughout the other two stretched vehicles.

"Feh. my puppy eyes would own yours," Inuyasha said cockily and sent her his best puppy dog impression. He stuck out his bottom lip and made his eyes watery. Kagome squealed loudly when he made his dog ears droop.

She reached out and gave him a hug. "That is too cute!"

He blushed brightly as Kagome squeezed him tightly. "Feh, told you," he said, satisfied with his skills.

"Fine," she said as her eyes rolled skyward.

He glanced at her and smiled brightly, his golden eyes locking with hers. She smiled warmly and didn't move to remove her arms from around his shoulders. "You're so damn cute, Inuyasha," she said with a giggle.

"So," he said, quickly avoiding the compliment he'd just received, "where are we going?"

"Guess!" she said with a sadistic laugh.

"Oh, you're evil," he said with a scowl. She just grinned. "Fine, uh..."

There was a long pause.

"Nope, I have no idea."

Kagome stared at him before laughing, leaning her head against his broad shoulder. He laughed with her for a long moment. "Anyways," she said after getting control over herself, "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," he said as the girl regretfully left his shoulder and scooted over to the right side of the limo. She opened a small compartment and pulled out several cans of soda. "What's your favorite soda?" she asked as she observed the sodas.

"Is this the beginning of twenty questions?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes," she said firmly. "So, what's your favorite soda?"

"Dr. Pepper," he said without hesitation. Kagome tossed him a can and grabbed a sprite remix for herself.

"Liquefied skittles," she said with a large smile, sporting her beautifully white teeth.

"Huh," Inuyasha said as he took a large swig of his Dr. Pepper. "So, my turn." He thought for a long moment. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Anything that doesn't have to do with politics," she said and thought for a moment. "I think it would be cool to be a vet or a marine biologist."

"You like animals, I take it?" he asked, his golden eyes glowing.

"Damn straight," she smiled, "And if that doesn't work out I want to be an anime dubber."

He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah, you heard me," she said in mock seriousness. "I love my anime."

"Apparently," he agreed.

"How about you?"

"I've never really thought about it," he admitted. "There's nothing that really interests me, I think. I'd probably bum money off of my wife."

"Oh wow; that's amazing Inuyasha," Kagome said sarcastically.

"I'm joking," he said with a brazen smile. "I think it would be cool to be an architect..."

Kagome reached over and pinched his cheek. "Does our wittle inu play with blocks?"

"Legos, actually," Inuyasha said with a snort. "No double questions."

She snorted and released his cheek, her smile bright.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Kagome frowned and pouted, "That's not fair."

"Answer the question."

"Fine..." She pouted again. "You're no fun."

"Get over it, I'm a horrible person," he said.

"No you aren't," she said with a giggle. "Anyways, we're going kayaking!"

"We're...what...?"

Kagome just grinned.

---

**Kayak rentals, water front, 2:58 p.m.:**  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Inuyasha said with a snort as he moved himself into a red single kayak. Kagome smiled brightly at him from his left, sitting down in a blue single kayak.

"I do this all the time. It's really fun. There's a beach just across from here. It's really pretty and barely anyone goes there. I swear you'll have fun," she said, being her usual perky self. Inuyasha melted from her sweet smile and pleading eyes. "Ha, my puppy dog eyes own you!"

He stuck his tongue out at her and gripped his paddle. "Whatever," he said. They paddled out, ignoring the three body guards that followed shortly behind. He wondered why they were still wearing their black suits. He and Kagome had changed into bathing suits once they had arrived. Kagome had grabbed his swim trunks for him, apparently.

Kagome was wearing swim trunks, too, however, a light tank top covering her bikini, much to Inuyasha's disappointment. He was shirtless, and was sure she was getting a kick out of that.

"I'll race you!" Kagome called from beside him, her arms pumping the paddle into the water daintily, conserving her energy. She pointed to the beach up ahead to signal where they would race too.

Inuyasha smirked arrogantly. "You know I'll win."

Kagome gave him a dry look. "Please, Mr. Testosterone, contain yourself."

Slightly pushed off from that comment he mock-growled and flexed his claws. Though he made sure the body guards wouldn't see or else he was sure he'd be shot in the back.

At any rate, the two locked eyes and Kagome began the countdown. "On your mark."

"Get set," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he gripped his paddle.

"Go!" they both shouted and began paddling down the clear blue waterway. Kagome giggled as she pulled ahead and Inuyasha wondered idly if she knew he was letting her win.

The body guards watched the two teenagers paddle away lightning fast and grumbled softly to themselves about getting raises.

Meanwhile, the two teenagers locked eyes as Inuyasha pulled up beside Kagome, "You really don't think you'll beat me, do you?"

"I was winning before," Kagome said in satisfaction.

"And you're about to lose," Inuyasha said confidently as he began to paddle furiously, his red kayak quickly gaining momentum, and distanced himself from the president's daughter. Kagome pouted and paddled as hard as she could without tipping herself over.

Clear blue water splashed out and hit their cheeks and their arms, cooling their sweating skin as they raced towards the beach just yards away.

Kagome frowned when she realized she was going to lose.

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha said with a victory dance once they both reached the beach and had exited from the banana shaped boats. "Who's the best?" he didn't wait for Kagome to answer. "That's right, I am!"

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "But I kayak more than you!"

"Yeah, well I'm a strong, buff man," Inuyasha joked and flexed his muscles. Kagome noted that he did indeed have very nice muscles.

"Whatever," Kagome grumbled, "Estrogen still rocks my socks."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Men are stronger and can handle all pain!" He said cockily.

Kagome gave him a dry look. "Uh huh, go try childbirth and then come back and tell me that."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you given birth?"

"Have you?" Kagome countered with a pout.

"Nope, so we aren't sure if really does hurt as much as everyone says it is." Inuyasha shrugged. "You know how people always exaggerate to sound tough."

"Inuyasha...I really think childbirth hurts," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Yeah I do, too," Inuyasha said and puffed out his chest. "And now I depart!"

"Depart where?" Kagome asked with a bemused expression dancing across her face.

"To the water," Inuyasha said as he made a great show of pointing towards the water. "Hark!"

"Oh lord," Kagome muttered as she watched Inuyasha strut into the water.

"Ah come on in, Kagome; you know you can't resist my sexy body," Inuyasha said as he emerged from the water, his hands on his hips and droplets of water dripping down his tanned chest. He smirked at her. "Come forth! Do not deny me!" he said in a voice deeper than his normal voice.

Kagome blushed furiously. _'Damn cocky bastard...'_

Sending him a glare and trying to hide her blush, Kagome took off her tank top and let it drop to the ground, revealing a blue bikini. She kept her swim trunks on, which reached down to her knees, and walked slowly towards him. "You are so conceited."

"I don't hear you denying my sexy body, though," Inuyasha said with another puff of his chest.

"Shut up," Kagome said as she ran into the water and tackled him. They fell into the clear blue water and stayed down there, gripping each other. When they emerged they both started to laugh. Kagome looked up at him, seemingly only now aware of how much taller he was compared to her. She blushed again.

They swam around for a while before Kagome shyly looked at him, a blush permanently stained on her cheeks, it seemed. Inuyasha paused in his wading of the water, staring at the sand below him before looking back up at her. Their eyes locked and he smiled sweetly at her.

'_She's so cute,'_ he thought to himself as he walked towards her, a devious smile on his face.

"What are you plotting?" Kagome asked with a one eyebrow cocked.

"Oh nothing," Inuyasha said and dove under water to pick her up bridal style, causing the girl to shriek in surprise.

He began walking towards the deeper part of the water. "Inuyasha..." There was a warning tone in her voice.

He smirked and dropped her in the water. Kagome emerged and turned angry eyes towards him. He laughed uneasily as she began to chase him around the beach. He laughed as the girl gained on him, though he decided not to tell her that he was going easy on her. Suddenly his thoughts were cut off as the girl tackled him from behind and they landed on the ground, rolling around just a bit before Inuyasha found himself over her, his hands pinning her down by the shoulders.

Her chest was heaving with her pants of air. A small bead of sweat fell down her cheek and he watched its path. They stared at each other for a split second before Inuyasha grinned widely, a blush staining his cheeks.

He dipped down and captured her lips in a delicate kiss. Kagome's eyes opened in shock before she quickly returned the gesture. For a split second, Kagome felt like she was in heaven, and everything melted away. All she could feel was the delicious feel of his lips against hers.

The kiss was perfect, the way they held each other, the way their kiss seemed to fit together completely, the way their hearts beat as one for one sweet second. Inuyasha felt like everything was perfect.

Except for when Kagome's body guards tackled him into the water. That he could have lived without. With a loud yelp of surprise, Inuyasha found himself tumbling down into the water, having been tackled by a bald body guard.

Kagome stared in surprise as the bald man spoke into a microphone at his ear, "Package is secure."

"Roger that," said a man with a pony tail beside Kagome. She looked up at him and blinked before she burst into laughter.

Her laughter luckily drowned out the profanities the wet, disgruntled hanyou was shouting at the bald guy.

---

_Author's notes:_

-East room is an actual room and is used for parties at the White House.

-David Lanz is an excellent pianist who has beautiful work. 'Heart Sounds' and 'Dark Horse' are only two of the many gorgeous works of music.

-the kayak trip was slightly based on an experience I had in Canada. Minus the part when a hot guy was with me. Since we know it's impossible for me to have a love life. This is just my sad excuse to have some romance in my life (I really DO need a life, good lord).


	5. Chapter Five

**East of the Moon  
Chapter Five**  
  
.

**Limo; Washington D.C., 3:44 p.m., July 17: **  
  
Inuyasha glanced out the window, his golden eyes observing the world outside the limo's window. Somehow he felt like nothing mattered. Probably because he had a girl clinging to his side, one of his arms draped over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were closed and her head was resting lightly on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his waist. After their little episode on the beach she'd become a lot more clingy.

She'd worn herself out on the way back, however, since she'd challenged him to a rematch. He let her win. He hadn't told her that, though.

Kagome snuggled into him, her soft breath dancing across his neck. He smiled lightly and squeezed her shoulder gently. She smiled and he continued to stare out the window. He tried to ignore the glare Kagome's bodyguard was sending him front the front seat. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the bald man.

His eyes glanced at the sky, _'July 17th...the new moon.'_ He frowned and let out a small sigh. _'Should I tell her?'_

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome awoke from her small nap in time to demand that the limos pull over. Inuyasha stared at her in shock as she took a giant swig from her warm, flat sprite and open the limo's door.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand, the small appendage fitting perfectly in his large one.

"Kagome, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh as she stormed ahead, not bothering to wait for her body guards. He wondered idly how she could stand them. He still had a bruise from the bald man tackling him into the water, interrupting a possible make-out session.

Kagome wordlessly pointed to a photo booth and he sighed deeply. _'Figures...'_

Kagome threw aside the small grey curtain that covered the occupants inside from the outside world. Inuyasha allowed Kagome to sit him down. She smiled and inserted the two dollars required to obtain the four pictures on the long black and white strip.

"Say cheese," Kagome said.

"That was corny," Inuyasha said with a smirk. She pouted at him and he rolled his eyes. "Cheese," he muttered and Kagome smiled at the camera, allowing the thing to start. At the last second Inuyasha stuck two fingers behind her.

She gave him a dry look. "Did you just give me bunny ears?"

"Maybe," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You're so cute." Kagome giggled and her eyes sparkled. "Do you know what bunny ears mean?" Inuyasha shrugged and she grinned. "It means 'kiss me'."

"Well, in that case, kiss me," he said, and she leaned forward kissing his cheek. A flash went off, showing that another picture had been taken.

When the photos were developed the two stared at them. The first one was indeed a picture of a smiling Kagome and Inuyasha giving her the bunny ears. The next one was of Kagome kissing his cheek while the inu hanyou blushed furiously. The third was Inuyasha grinning like a maniac and Kagome laughing while flashing the 'V' sign. The final picture was of Kagome with her arms wrapped around Inuyasha.

"Well that was worth it," Kagome declared as they exited the booth, sticking the photos in her purse. Inuyasha laughed and gently shook his head. She smiled brilliantly at him and pulled him into another booth.

"What the hell is this, Kagome? A photo spree?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Kagome ignored him and inserted two dollars into the machine. "This one is a single shot. But it's big," she clarified as she stepped back. They both stood for a moment before Inuyasha's hand slinked around her waist and rested softly on her hip. Kagome smiled brightly and folded her hands in front of her. Inuyasha glanced down at her and smiled gently at her.

The flash went off.

They soon entered the limo again, once again fitting into a comfortable embrace that involved his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said and glanced down at her. Her blue eyes met his and she smiled shyly.

"Will you...be my boyfriend?" she asked sheepishly, her cheeks a bright red.

Slightly thrown off, he was silent for only a second before he grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

---

**Secret room, FBI headquarters, 5:00 p.m.:**  
  
"There had better be a good reason as to why I'm here," East said crossly as he walked over to the huddle of people. "What is going on?"

"The prophecy, sir; it's gone missing," Leela said gravely as she stared at Inuyasha's father. "We've searched everywhere. We have no idea where it is. We believe that the enemy has captured it."

"How could they have gotten in?" he asked angrily as he turned cold golden eyes towards his co-workers.

"There was a flaw in our defense system."

"And what is that?" East said with a snarl.

"The demon in charge of the raid is a shape shifter," Bob said sadly and bowed his head in apology.

"What?" East demanded and then his eyes narrowed. "Naraku...?" His colleagues nodded.

---

**Inuyasha's room, White House, 9:19 p.m.:**  
  
_'The sun will set soon,' _Inuyasha thought. He still didn't know what to do about Kagome. He didn't want to tell her, but then again, he didn't want her to walk in and discover he was human. As it had always been during the new moons, he'd turn human.

He sighed and stared at his ceiling. He kicked his feet absently on the soft mattress that resided on his bed. Tucking a strand of silver hair behind his shoulder Inuyasha came to a decision.

'_I've got to tell her...'_ he stared off to his right, at the dreaded door that would lead him to Kagome's room. _'She deserves to know, methinks.' _

He stood up from his bed and hesitantly made his way towards the door. His hand closed around the golden handle and he took a deep breath. _'Well here goes nothing,'_ he told himself quietly.

He opened the door and nearly hit Kagome in the face. She yelped in surprise and jumped back. "Uh..." they both vocalized intelligently.

"What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked with a blink of his eyes. Kagome smiled sweetly and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Do I need a reason?" she asked with a gentle smile, her blue eyes twinkling.

He smiled shyly. "I guess not..."

He stepped aside and allowed her inside. She grinned and flopped down onto her bed, a large, happy sigh escaping her as she buried her face into one of his large, fluffy pillows. "Your bed is softer than mine," she mumbled into the pillow.

Inuyasha laughed and came over to sit next to her. He glanced at her and wondered how he was supposed to tell her. _'The sun is already going down. I have to tell her now.'_

"Kagome...?" he asked the girl, who still had her head buried in his pillow. He lightly touched her shoulder and pulled her off the pillow. She turned confused blue eyes towards him and smiled sweetly.

"Uh huh?" Kagome asked with a smile as Inuyasha's ears twitched towards her. Her eyes filled with delight in watching the fuzzy dog ears and she resisted the temptation to grasp them.

"You know how I told you I'm a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked softly and Kagome peered at him, recognizing the hesitance and the seriousness in his voice. She nodded. He let out a sigh. "Well...hanyou's are...weird. There are times when we...lose our powers..." she cocked her head to the side and he turned his gaze away.

"I mean...I..." he gulped.

The sun set.

Kagome watched in amazement as Inuyasha's beautifully silken hair turned into dark ebony and his golden eyes changed into deep lavender. The dog ears morphed downwards turning into perfectly rounded pieces of cartilage. His claws shortened to dull human nails and his fangs turned into normal canines.

He glanced at her hesitantly as his senses dulled and he could barely see Kagome in the dying sunlight.

"Holy shit, you're ears are gone!" was the thing Kagome decided to say. He stared at her as she pointed to the top of his head, where his ears were indeed missing.

"Wow, Kagome, you're ingenious," he said sarcastically and her eyes moved over his body looking at the differences.

"You're a human..." she said and cocked her head to the side as she observed him.

"Wow, Kagome, shocker," he said equally as dry.

Kagome gave him a look and he quickly fell silent. She reached out and touched his face, her fingers tracing his boyish features, the thumbs gently brushing over his human ears. Tresses of ebony fell across her finger tips and she quickly batted them away. Her blue eyes stared into his amethyst orbs.

"You lose your powers...?"

"Every new moon," he finished her trailed off sentence. She nodded and leaned over continuing to examine him.

She smiled, "Well, if it means anything, I still think you look cute."

"Gee, thanks; that makes everything more bearable," he said with a roll of his purple eyes.

"It should," she said with a smile. She pounded her fist into her open palm. "I'll keep you company until you turn demon again."

"Sunrise," he answered her unspoken question. He smiled gently, "You don't have to, Kagome. I'm fine by myself."

She shook her head. "I want to keep you company. It can be like a slumber party!" she declared with a smile and a small swoon. He stared at her as she hopped off his bed. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get into my pajamas. You should, too."

"Kagome...I sleep in my boxers." He blushed brightly.

"Well, if that makes you uncomfortable, dress more modestly," she shrugged and exited the room. She smiled and blushed as she slipped into her room, quickly changing into a black camisole and yellow pajama pants with little monkeys on them.

She knocked on his door again to make sure he was decent before entering. The hanyou- turned-human was wearing a white wife beater and black sweatpants.

"There; that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kagome said and jumped back onto his bed, grinning at him as her legs crossed Indian style.

"No..." he mumbled with a small blush.

She smiled and leaned over onto his bed. "So, Inuyasha, let's play twenty questions."

"Again, Kagome? That's all we ever play," Inuyasha said with a sigh as he flopped down next to her. Kagome glanced at him and smiled, rolling over onto her stomach so that she could rest her chin on his chest and stare up at him.

"So what do you suggest we do, then?" Kagome asked and smiled brightly. "After all, we're in your room at night, all alone, with no parental supervision." She grinned and then pouted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I sense that you want something?"

"To play twenty questions." Inuyasha frowned. "I'll go first."

"Fine," he growled.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled wolfishly. "If I let you, how many times would you kiss me tonight?"

He grinned and rolled so that he was towering over her. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely. She grinned against his lips and allowed his lips to assault her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and drew him closer. They continued on like this for several minutes until the two teenagers had to break for air.

With both their faces flushed and their arms wrapped around each other, Kagome stared at him. "Are you for real...?" she breathed as she gazed up at him.

"Hm...?" he asked as he tenderly kissed her neck, his teeth softly nibbling on her skin.

"You're actually romantic," she whispered as she gently pulled her fingers through his onyx hair. "No normal teenaged guy is this romantic. They're rarely romantic at all!" she declared as he pulled away to kiss her lips, making her shut up.

"Would you rather have me rude, Kagome?" he asked huskily.

"No." She pouted.

"Then shut up," he whispered and kissed her lips deeply, pulling her into a passionate embrace. She sighed dreamily as his lips trailed away and he kissed her cheeks and the lobe of her ear.

"Oh my God," she said as if dawning on realization. "You're gay, aren't you?"

He paused and pulled away in alarm. He stared at her for a long moment before blinking rapidly, "What? Kagome...if I were gay would I be kissing you right now?"

"No..." She pouted. "Unless you were trying to deny your sexual preferences!"

"Kagome..." he said crossly and leaned down so that his lips were a mere centimeter away from hers. "I like girls. But most of all, I like you, Kagome."

She blushed and allowed him to kiss her again.

---

**Inuyasha's room, White house, 8:56 a.m., July 18:**  
  
He was idly aware of the fact that he'd fallen asleep with Kagome in his arms. They'd spent a great deal of time kissing each other, much to their delight, and had eventually gone on to talk about things. As the night ticked away to the wee hours, the couple had slipped under the covers of his bed and fallen asleep in each other's arms. He felt his arms around her and her hands gently resting on his hip and his shoulder. He smiled softly in his sleep as her beautiful scent assaulted his senses.

It seemed perfect until he heard the cocking of a gun near his head. He snapped his eyes open and turned to see his father aiming a gun at his head, a deep growl ripping from his throat. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing." He demanded through clenched teeth. Inuyasha stared in shock at the gun's barrel.

"Okay, first of all, don't come into my room to point a gun at my head. And, second of all, what does it look like I did?" He sneered at his father. "Dear God, put that gun down, Dad."

His father snorted and lowered his gun and slipped it back into its holster at his hip. "What did you do?" he repeated.

"Huh?" He seemed to remember that he was still holding Kagome. "Oh, we went to Montana and I fucked her brains out."

His father punched his head.

"Ow; Child abuser!" he accused with a hint of joking in his voice. It hadn't hurt much, and he knew it was just his father's way of taking out his anger, sadly enough. "Please refrain from damaging my brain cells."

"Get out of bed. Now."

"In the immortal words of Gandhi: make me," Inuyasha said with a large smirk.

His father narrowed his eyes dangerously and fisted his hands, the demon claws digging into his palm.

"Now then," Inuyasha said calmly, "To answer your question. I turned human last night and Kagome wanted to keep me company. Happy?"

"Your human night was last night?"

"It's ever new moon, but you wouldn't know that, _Dad_," Inuyasha said crossly and turned his gaze back towards his sleeping girlfriend. He loved calling her that.

At any rate, Inuyasha watched her sleep for a long while. "We didn't do anything, Dad. You'll notice that we still have our clothes on?"

"I'll be watching you, and I'll be sure to make sure the bodyguards won't let her in here after six o'clock." his father turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

He rolled his eyes skyward and turned his attention back towards Kagome. "Hey... Kagome...?" He murmured to her softly and rubbed her shoulder, gently pulling her away from the realm of sleep.

"Hm?" She rubbed her eyes and turned her attention towards the handsome hanyou above her. She yawned and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning," he greeted and sat up along with her. "How are you today?"

"Good," she said happily and leaned against his chest, yawning again. "I'm so tired."

"We did stay up late," the boy admitted and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled at her and she returned the smile, her blue eyes sparkling as always.

"Oh my god!" she squealed loudly as she giggled. He stared at her. "I have a hickey!"

He blinked, "Oh. Sorry..." He smiled apologetically.

"This is great!" Kagome laughed and Inuyasha, slightly surprised by this reaction, stared at her. "My first hickey..." she sighed dreamily.

He frowned. "I didn't think hickeys were a good thing."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a large smile, "I'm weird, remember?"

---

**Inuyasha's balcony, White House, 8:47 p.m.: **  
  
The day had passed uneventfully and Inuyasha found himself rather bored. Kagome had been whisked away for public displays, with the upcoming election and whatnot. In a few days her father would be leaving for the Democratic Convention in Boston. He wasn't sure if Kagome would be leaving with him or not, but he suspected that she would. And he'd be stuck here to do nothing but train and have nothing to look forward to at the end of the day.

He let out a sigh and rested his chin against the iron bar that surrounded his balcony. "Boring," he sighed and stared up at the sky, a sliver of the moon appearing. He remembered the night before and let a large smile escape his lips. That was the first new moon he'd ever enjoyed. He hadn't minded it at all.

"Want me to ease your boredom?" came a delighted voice from beside him. He leaned his head over and saw Kagome on her balcony. "Ahoy there," she giggled.

"Hey," he greeted with a tiny smile. "Why is it that you're always around when I need you most?"

"My talent," Kagome boasted and jumped in surprise when the hanyou hopped across over to her with a giant smile.

"Well, darling," he joked and Kagome blushed brightly. "What is this mysterious boredom releaser?"

"Why...the night club, of course," Kagome said with a sneaky smile. "We didn't go last time."

"Hm, intriguing." Inuyasha pretended to stroke an invisible goatee and then grinned. "All right. Let us depart. Got your I.D.?"

"Yup," she patted her pocket of the shorts that she was wearing and he scooped her up, jumping across the White House's yard with perfect ease. As they landed outside the Iron Gate, their hands linked together, they began walking down the street. He glanced at her.

"You came prepared," he said, noting her outfit. Shorts, knee high boots and a halter top. "You've planned this, aye?"

"Yup, this outfit is popular in Japan," Kagome said with a nod. "And since I'm an anime freak, boo-ya!"

Inuyasha laughed and they continued walking.

As they approached the club, thanks to Kagome's directions, they found themselves waiting in a relatively short line. "It's early," Kagome clarified, "But it is by far the best club here!"

"Indeed," Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. They approached the front of the line and pulled out their I.D.

The bouncer examined their fake identification and nodded his head, opening the door for them. "Out of curiosity, what's your fake name?" Kagome asked once they were a safe distance away.

"Ben Dover," Inuyasha declared proudly.

"Wow, that's not unrealistic at all," Kagome said sarcastically. "Well, Ben, way to go."

"Shut up, I thought it was cool," he said with shrug. "What about you?"

"Jerry Lee Brown," Kagome said proudly and a realization dawned on her. "Oh my god! We're Ben and Jerry!"

"Hey, how about that," Inuyasha said dryly, not sharing Kagome's enthusiasm.

She pouted and he smiled. "Let's go dance, Kagome."

They walked to the dance floor and allowed the techno beat to overtake them as they began to dance, the lights flashing around them. Kagome grinned at him and he grinned at her, their hips bumping against each other as they lost themselves in the delicious thump of the heavy music. Their bodies crashed together when the occupants of the dance floor closed in around them, and Kagome blushed.

"I hope they play some trance," Kagome yelled over the loud music. Inuyasha nodded, barely able to hear Kagome over the ear splitting music. He wished that his ears weren't ultra sensitive.

Sure enough, after several techno house beats, Kagome squealed as _Better off alone _by DJ Alice began to scream from the speakers. Its hypnotic beat drew the couple closer as they sensually danced together. She grinned up at him, her blue eyes reflecting the lights all around them. "This is amazing!" she yelled over the music. He nodded again and smirked, sporting a glistening fang.

After about half an hour of dancing the two departed from the dance floor in favor of getting drinks. They flopped down onto a booth and let out heavy pants. "This is great!" Kagome said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed and slipped over the vinyl covering of the seats in order to sit closer to her. She giggled and rested on his shoulder, where she seemed to fit perfectly. His arm wrapped around her and gently squeezed her forearm. "We're going to get in so much trouble," he laughed.

"Yup!" Kagome seemed proud of this fact. She smiled sweetly. "Want to get me a drink?"

"What kind?" he asked as he gazed down at her, his golden eyes soft.

"Water's fine, actually," Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded, slipping out of the booth and leaning over, kissing her cheek delicately.

"I'll be back," he said with a smile as he walked towards the bar.

Kagome watched him leave and leaned back against the couch-like seating the booth provided. "This is awesome," she whispered to herself.

"Excuse me," came a voice and she opened her blue eyes to stare at the man above her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I couldn't help but notice you. You here alone?"

Kagome was about to answer when the man slipped in beside her. He smirked. "My name's James, and you are?"

"Ka...Jerry," Kagome said quickly and smiled.

"Well, Jerry, it is a pleasure to meet you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed and tried to pull her hand away. "Would you care to dance?"

Kagome was about to answer when someone behind James answered for her, "No."

They both turned to see Inuyasha, holding two bottled waters and looking extremely pissed off. James pursed his lips and stood up, waving his hands. "Look man, I was here first."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stalked up to James. The inu hanyou towered above him and he growled deeply, sporting his fangs and setting down the bottled water very calmly. He gave Kagome a glance before turning towards James. "Fuck off, bastard," he said coolly.

James, seemingly stupid and ignorant to the inu hanyou's rage, decided to protest against the hanyou's demand. "Lay off buddy. Jerry and I were talking."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he stalked forward lightning fast and dug his claws into his neck. "Listen, fucker, get the hell away." Kagome stared in shock. She'd never seen Inuyasha jealous before, and though it was slightly disturbing, it also made her very intrigued. She liked it.

The boy's eyes widened and he backed away once the inu hanyou released his neck. "Sorry," he mumbled and darted away.

Inuyasha pursed his lips and sat down next to Kagome, swiping the top of his bottled water off with a claw. He glared at the plastic as if it had offended him in some way before gulping down the water. Kagome watched as he inhaled the water. A small droplet escaped his lips and rolled down his chin and down his neck.

She leaned over and kissed it away. Inuyasha paused and blinked in surprise. He lowered his bottle and looked at her. The girl blushed and smiled. "I'm sorry."

He smirked at her. "Nah, its fine."

She smiled timidly and grabbed his hand. "After we finish our water, can we dance again?"

"Of course." Inuyasha smiled, all jealously and murderousness looks gone.

---

_Author's notes:_

-The bunny ears are something that little kids did in my elementary school. Its stuck ever since...

-Dun dun dun, Naraku makes his appearance.

-Wee, Inuyasha and Kagome made out. Isn't it glorious?

-Yes, nightclubs. They are glorious, as well.

Beta's notes: I'd just like everyone to know that I have those yellow, monkey pajama pants. ::nods:: Oh, and Better off Alone is an EXTREMELY awesome trance song by the ever-wonderful DJ Alice.


	6. Chapter Six

**East of the Moon  
Chapter six**  
  
.

**Kagome's room, White House, 10:34 p.m., July 23:**  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said softly. They'd been sitting in silence for a while, holding each other. It was the night before Kagome had to leave with her family to Boston. She'd be gone for the week, leaving Inuyasha alone with his father and trainer. Inuyasha let out a small sigh and tightened his hold on her; he didn't like to think about it. Over the past week they'd grown closer and he hated the thought of her leaving.

"I know," he said quietly and let out a small sigh. "I hate to think about it, though."

"Me too," she said and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and inhaling his delicious scent. His fingers combed through her hair tenderly.

"We'll see each other in a week," he said lightly and she nodded. After spending so much time with her he hated to think of a week without her sunny smile or her delightful voice.

She turned her blue eyes towards him and whimpered lightly, "Inuyasha...I was thinking..." Her tone was light, but serious. He turned towards her and raised a curious eyebrow. She blushed and lowered her head. "I was...I mean..." shaking her head she pushed him back onto his back and kissed him. He blinked in surprise for just a second before kissing her back furiously, their lips parting and allowing access to the other.

His hands smoothed over the soft material of her blouse she'd been wearing for dinner with her father and the vice president. His rough yet nurturing hands ran up her arms and lightly touched her folded over collar.

"Inuyasha..." she murmured with a soft cry as his lips left hers and began to dance across her neck. He kissed the pulse that thumped there and ran his tongue along the column of her neck. His fingers lightly touched the buttons of her blouse, undoing them one by one.

She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh as her hands tangled in the long mass of silver. "Inuyasha..." she repeated.

"Kagome..." he murmured as he peeled off the white blouse. His eyes were soft with a loving emotion as he kissed her bare shoulders. "Let's make this night memorable."

Kagome nodded and slipped her hands under his own shirt, peeling it off of his chest and revealing the rippling muscles beneath his bronzed skin. She nodded and smiled happily, her legs wrapping around him and her arms drawing him closer. Their lips met and they melted into each other.

---

**Kagome's Room, White House, 8:41 a.m., July 24:**  
  
He heard the gun cock again. Letting out a groan, Inuyasha cracked his eyes open and stared up at his father, who had a gun pressed firmly against his forehead. His father narrowed his eyes and glared at his son. Inuyasha noted how his father's fingers weren't anywhere near the trigger.

"What?" he groaned and sat up, the covers spilling from his bare chest. _'Oh shit...'_

His father said the classic line, "What did you do?"

Inuyasha pursed his lips and scratched his head, laughing nervously. "Well, on the bright side we didn't have to go all the way to Montana..."

His father's eyes narrowed and he hit his son with the butt of his gun. "You fool! I could lose my job over this. She reeks of you! Your scent is all over her."

"Uh... yeah... duh, Dad, we _did_ have sex," Inuyasha said dryly and searched around for his clothes. Spotting his boxers, he sadly and regretfully untangled himself from Kagome's arms and legs. The girl murmured in her sleep before snuggling deep in the covers and hiding herself from view. Inuyasha watched her movement tenderly before grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. He yawned and cracked his back. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his father.

"I can't believe you did this," his father growled.

"What's so hard to believe? We liked each other and it seemed right," his son said nonchalantly.

"You only did it because she's rich and famous," his father accused and Inuyasha growled deeply.

"No, Dad; unlike you, I like the girl I have because of who she is, not what she is," he said with narrowed eyes. "I lo...like Kagome because she's beautiful, funny, sweet, kind, gentle...and whenever I'm around her I can be myself. She accepts me, Dad." He stared at his father for a long time, his gaze unwavering. "And that's more than I can say about you."

His father snorted and stomped out of the room, leaving a very satisfied Inuyasha standing in the middle of Kagome's room with his arms crossed and clad only in boxers.

"Inuyasha?" He jumped guiltily and turned to see Kagome staring at him, clutching the sheets of her bed to her body. He smiled apologetically and came over to sit next to her. She smiled and blushed.

"You heard that, huh?" he asked bashfully.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for eavesdropping," she whispered but he silenced her by gently touching his finger to her lips. He smiled and removed it only to replace it with his lips.

"You should get ready; I imagine you'll have to go soon," he whispered sadly and Kagome felt a stray tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't cry," he whispered as he wiped away her tears. "Next time we won't have to part in the morning."

She smiled and nodded.

---

**Rose gardens, White house, 3:55 p.m., July 30:**  
  
Inuyasha looked at the garden with little interest. He'd just gotten extensive training on fitting the 'force'. There was more unease now that the prophecy had been stolen by the supposed enemy.

"They can analyze it just as we did and come after you," his father had explained calmly, yet his gaze had been stone cold. His father had been very distant ever since he'd seen Inuyasha in Kagome's bed naked.

"Feh," he murmured as he lightly touched the plants' leaves. Suddenly his vision was cut off when two sets of hands covered his. He blinked in surprise when a soft voice whispered.

"Guess who?"

"Kagome," he said happily and turned around, grabbing the girl by the hips. She giggled and nodded as he spun her around, his arms closing around her as he pulled her close. "I've missed you so much," he admitted as he whispered in her ear. She laughed and nodded and didn't protest when his lips captured hers.

"I've missed you too, so much," Kagome admitted with a stray tear in her eye. He tenderly kissed the salty liquid when it made its way down her cheek. "How are you?"

"Fucking sore. But despite that, I'm so happy to see you. It's been so boring here...I've felt so empty."

She tapped his nose. "What did I tell you about that? You've got to think of something that makes you really happy."

He smiled softly and grabbed her hand, leading her back towards the White House. "I'm just so glad you're back."

"Daddy's leaving to other states to set up campaigns. He asked if I wanted to go." She blushed and stood on her tip toes. "He wants me to stay away from you ever since... you know..."

"Yeah." He smiled faintly and kissed the palm of her hand. "I hope you said no?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you any longer than necessary." She smiled.

"I saw you on the television. You looked beautiful," he said as they entered Kagome's home for the past four years. They walked to his room and sat down on his bed.

"You're just saying that," she said sheepishly.

"I mean it." He brushed some dark hair away from her face. She turned her eyes towards him and smiled angelically. He leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Mm, I've missed that," she whispered when he pulled away.

"Ditto."

"Anyways," Kagome said after several minutes of kissing, something she'd missed greatly. "Dad's going to make some public appearances tomorrow. I need to go with him, and so does Mom; want to come?"

"Sure, if I'm allowed." Inuyasha smiled.

"Of course you are." She hugged him. "I have to go. Dad doesn't want me to spend too much time with you." She pouted and his ears drooped, causing a satisfying squeal from his girlfriend. "I'll see you later, though. The bodyguards watch the door, but they forgot about the balcony." She tapped his nose. "I'll come in around ten, okay?"

"Alright. Bye Kagome," he said warmly and watched as she left.

---

**Public Park, Washington D.C., 1:25 p.m., July 31:**  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome's father gave a speech to his many followers. The girl glanced at him and smiled reassuringly before grabbing his hand and slipping her fingers into his. He gently squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back, their gazes never leaving Kagome's father.

"Boring." Inuyasha snored and Kagome resisted the urge to giggle. She had to remain professional while her father was presenting. She gave Inuyasha a warning glare before returning her blue eyed gaze to the back of her father's head.

Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He had felt this weird feeling all morning. It had been a knot in his stomach that wouldn't go away and made him lose his appetite. He gazed around the many supporters of the democratic president and was happy to know that at least he was here with Kagome. He also found it pleasing that no one knew who he was.

Then his ears twitched as a sound filled the air. The wind rustled the branches softly and he heard the all too familiar cocking of a gun. He'd know the sound any where from the countless mornings his father had demonstrated his mad skills at holding a piece of metal.

His golden eyes scanned the park and found nothing. That is until he saw a bright flash from a building in the distance. He raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look. He glanced around to see if anyone else noticed the annoying glare that the top of the building was displaying. No one did. They were all fixated on the president.

His gaze returned to the glare on the building and his eyes widened in realization. _'Sniper.'_

The president? Was it aiming for the president? No, that couldn't be it, the way the sun was hitting the man's gun meant that his angle was different.

'_Then who?'_ he wondered. And what was he going to do? He couldn't very well scream out 'sniper!' in the middle of the man's speech, but all the bodyguards were too far away for him to whisper it to them.

Then it hit him.

'_The sniper is aiming for Kagome!'_ he thought as his head whipped around to look at the building. Kagome glanced at him but didn't have time to inquire because he was shoving her out of the way. The president paused in his speech to turn at the commotion, and was able to see the teenaged inu hanyou pushing his daughter to the ground, a strangled cry escaping him.

Kagome stared in shock as she fell to the ground and watched as Inuyasha fell back in his step, his left hand gripping his right shoulder as his dress shirt stained a deep red. The surrounding crowd ignited into screams of terror and chaos as the pedestrians made their way towards the park exits. The body guards sprung into action and surrounded the president and the presidential family. Inuyasha gasped in pain as the sensation of a bullet in his shoulder finally hit him.

'_I saved Kagome...'_ he thought with a smile as he passed out.

---

**Hospital, 5:45 p.m., August 1: **  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start and stared around. The first thing he noticed was that Kagome was on his right and his mother was on his left. "What...?"

"Inuyasha!" the two women said with tears in their eyes. They both dove forward and wrapped their arms around him. He stared in surprise as they both began to cry.

"Oy, stop that!" he said, feeling helpless while in the arms of two crying women.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered happily and hugged him tightly, her lips touching his cheek only briefly. "I'm so glad you're alright. How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha glanced at his shoulder to see it was cleaned and dressed. "It's alright," he admitted.

"Oh, my sweet baby," his mother cooed and gently touched his hair. He scowled and furrowed his brow.

"Mum..." he growled and Kagome giggled, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I'm just so glad you're not hurt," Kagome said happily and stood. "I'll go get the doctor!"

The two family members watched the president's daughter leave the room. After a long moment Inuyasha's mother turned to him. "She's certainly a cutie pie."

"Mum!"

"Well, she is! We spoke quite a bit while you were asleep," his mother said with a nod of her head.

"Oh god..." Inuyasha murmured and yelped in surprise when his mother slapped him in the head.

"I thought I taught you better than that, Inuyasha," his mother said crossly. "Really, to have sexual relations at such an early age. You aren't even legal yet," she said with a deep frown. "I trust you used protection?"

Inuyasha's face engulfed into flames. "MUM!"

"I'm just asking. If the sweet girl becomes pregnant, I'll have to disown you," his mother said crossly. "But all that aside, I'm extremely proud of you, Inuyasha." His mother smiled. "Saving that girl's life at the risk of your own."

"Mum..." He blushed. "It was nothing. I didn't want her to die...I lo...she's very important to me."

His mother raised an amused eyebrow and nodded her head. "You're certainly a very popular boy, now, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, overwhelmed with all this information.

His mother clicked on the TV where there was a news segment:

"_Yesterday a presidential promotional speech was direly interrupted by a sniper high in one of the business buildings south of where the president was presenting his speech in the local park," _the news caster said. A recording, obviously from the speech, showed Inuyasha shoving Kagome out of the way and taking a bullet in his shoulder._ "We now go to you live at the scene where reporter Amy Brown is on the case. Amy?"_

The screen switched a tall blond._ "Thank you, Diane. As you can see behind me is the podium where President Jones was exciting multiple supporters of his campaign. Though he is behind in the polls, it is plain to see that he is certainly a favorite here in Washington D.C." _The reporter walked to a man about mid-forties._ "I'm here with Frank Bucci who was in the crowd when the attempted assassination was overthrown by a young teenaged hero. What do you have to say, Frank?"_ The reporter threw the microphone in the man's face.

"_Well, I was listening really hard to what the president was saying when I noticed the silver haired boy was getting a little fidgety. He kept looking around and staring in one particular direction. The next thing I know, he was pushing young Kagome to the ground and clutching his shoulder in pain. Then he passed out and—" _He was cut off when Amy reclaimed her microphone.

"_Thank you, Frank. Apparently there was an attempted assassination towards the president's eldest child, and only daughter, Ms. Kagome Higurashi Jones. However, their guest to the White House, the young Inuyasha Takahashi-" _There was a flash of his picture._ "-stopped the assassination by taking the bullet for the young sixteen-year-old. Inuyasha himself is a mere seventeen-years-old and had apparently been staying in the White House due to a contest he won while in his home town, Seattle, Washington."_

"_Thank you Amy," _the reporter named Diane said with a smile. She turned her attention to the camera. _"Inuyasha Takahashi has been admitted to a private hospital and was in critical care three hours ago. His current condition is unknown but the doctor's suspect a full recovery due to his demon heritage. Chad." _The woman turned to a man beside her._ "There have been some rumors. Is it true that Inuyasha and Kagome are having a fling?"_

The man, called Chad, tapped his papers against his desk and stared gravely at the camera._ "The president has made no comment on the matter, but due to the position they were in during the speech, i.e. hand holding, it is safe to assume they are indeed an item."_

"_That's just lovely," _the woman said with a bright smile._ "The country is forever in debt of Inuyasha Takahashi for such a brave act. We send our support to the young man and hope he leaves the hospital with a full recovery." _They once again did not mention the name of the hospital, he assumed for his own protection.

His mother clicked off the TV and Inuyasha stared at it in horror. "Out of all the pictures to use, they use that one." He scowled as he recalled the school picture from his last picture day. He shuddered.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you. You were so brave," his mother said happily.

Kagome reentered with a doctor, who smiled brightly at him.

"Inuyasha, good to see you're awake," he said and checked the equipment around him, writing notes down on his clipboard. "All seems well; you'll be able to leave tomorrow."

"Great," Inuyasha sighed.

After the necessary things were completely, Inuyasha was left alone with Kagome, who sat next to him on a chair. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean 'am I okay'? Of course I am!" Kagome said with a scowl. "Why do you ask?"

"I pushed you hard," he admitted with a droop of his ears. She smiled.

"Only a small bruise; nothing serious," she admitted and gently touched his brow, moving some silver hair from his golden eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried."

"Of course I'm alright; this is me we're talking about," Inuyasha said with a large smirk.

"You're such a jerk." Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes. He gave her a tender look as she rubbed furiously at her blue orbs. "I mean...why did you have to go do something so drastic? I was so worried; I thought you'd die for sure."

"Who, me? No way."

He watched as Kagome burst into tears and crawled onto the bed, burying her head into his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his left arm around her, unable to move his right due to his shoulder. "Stop crying now, sweetie. It's okay, I'm fine," he comforting whispered to her.

"I was so sure... you were dead," she whispered and gripped his hospital gown.

His eyes softened and he gently touched his lips to the crown of her head. "But I'm alive, and you're safe. That's all that matters."

"Inuyasha..."

"To quote the immortal words of the great Homer Simpson," Inuyasha said with a smile and began to sing, "I am so smart, I am so smart. S-M-R-T! I am so smart!"

She laughed through her tears but soon gripped him tightly and cried some more, her lips touching his neck as she kissed him lightly. He ran his fingers through her hair and made soft cooing sounds to try and calm her.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she repeated and smiled brightly, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I won't leave you alone," Inuyasha promised.

---

_Author's notes:_

-Wee, Inuyasha made it to home! I personally do not support teen sex, but I decided that Inuyasha needed to score...

-Even though his dad is evil, I love the cocking of the gun thing. XD

-His mom came because, you know, it's his mom. I think she should be there, don't you? She'll be gone by next chapter, though.

Beta's notes: INUYASHA'S A JEW WANNABE!


	7. Chapter Seven

**East of the Moon  
Chapter seven**  
  
.

**East Room, White House, 4:59 p.m., August 3: **  
  
Inuyasha yawned lightly as his fingers danced across the piano's keys. He was currently alone in the East room awaiting Kagome to be released from a meeting with her father. Apparently he had something very important he needed to tell her and it made Inuyasha feel very uneasy about his currently situation.

After being released from the hospital -due to his demon heritage the bullet wound was almost invisible now- his mother had left to go back to Seattle on a private jet. She claimed that she felt uncomfortable around the White House and that she needed to get back to work as well.

After she'd left, Inuyasha had jumped Kagome and asked her why she'd spilled everything to his mom. "It wasn't me," she said with an apologetic smile. "I guess your dad already did it; she just clarified with me. I didn't feel it was right to lie to her."

It had ended at that and they had headed home. Only when they arrived, instead of a peaceful entrance, their limo was bombarded by reporters and paparazzi. It was with this startling occurrence that Inuyasha realized that he was famous now.

Kagome had scooted closer to him in the limo and offered a small comfort from the massive amounts of reporters throwing themselves at the limo. Once they had entered the grounds of the White House, however, things seemed to cool down. Although, Inuyasha noticed that the paparazzi stuck around, hoping for some kind of picture or story.

Inuyasha gently shook his head and continued to play the music he'd originally partaken in. He was bored out of his mind and playing the piano helped him relieve stress.

The door to the East room opened and the hanyou looked up to see Kagome walking in, holding something in her hand. He paused in his music to stand up and walk towards her, meeting her half way. He smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hi," she said happily and set down what was now revealed to be a CD player. She leaned into a small hug before pulling away, a small smile on her face.

"I've seen that look before," he accused. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing," Kagome said lightly and grabbed his hands, closing her small ones around his larger ones. He blinked in surprise as Kagome used her big toe to click on the CD player. Soon piano music streamed through the CD player and into the empty room.

"Nothing...?" he said sarcastically as Kagome moved his hand to her waist and she rested hers very lightly on his shoulder. Their other hands intertwined like lace and she scooted the CD player out of the way.

"I thought it would be fun if we could dance?" she asked hopefully.

He rolled his eyes and smiled charmingly. "As if I have a choice, right?"

"Yup," she agreed and they began to glide across the room, allowing the music to guide their steps. Inuyasha was a bit awkward, but after a few minutes he got the hang of it and after several minutes more Inuyasha was able to lead Kagome instead of the other way around.

"There, you catch on quickly," she congratulated him as they breezed around the East room.

"Yeah, but unlike some people, I don't have to really know how to dance." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome, in her last four years of being the president's daughter, had attended many parties that needed the fancy dancing.

They continued on in silence, not even noticing when the CD's tracks changed multiple times. Inuyasha paused in his steps to stare down at Kagome. The said girl tilted her head up and noticed his serious gaze. "Kagome... what did your dad say?"

Kagome bit her lip and lowered her head, continuing to dance with him. They continued to dance in silence as Kagome collected her thoughts. "He's mad," she admitted. "Agent East told him about what happened." He knew what she meant. "And he's disappointed in me because he thinks its just lust." She looked up at him and hugged him tightly. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her from side to side to the beat of the soft music pouring from the small CD player.

"You and I both know it wasn't," he whispered sweetly to her as she buried her head into the folds of his tee-shirt. "That's all that matters." He pulled away gently to smile down at her. "I wouldn't do what I did to just any girl. I did it because I really care about you."

"I do, too," she whispered, "I care about you, too."

He smiled gently and nodded his head. The girl leaned over and shut the CD off. Her head turned and she returned the smile. "I should go," she said, "Dad wants me to do an interview about what happened at the park."

"Alright," he said and lightly touched her shoulder, his claws falling across the skin softly. She shivered and blushed.

"Kagome?" he called when she began to leave the room. She turned to look at him and he placed a hand over his heart. "I have no regrets."

He smelled the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she nodded. "No regrets."

---

**Oval Office, White House, Noon, August 6: **  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh and glanced hesitantly at Kagome. It had been three days since she'd talked to her father, and he felt slightly nervous. He was currently in the Oval Office awaiting the interview he was about to give about the attempted assassination. He was slightly annoyed and bored with the whole thing. It had been days ago; shouldn't people be over it now? Apparently not; apparently the near death of the president's daughter made many people come up with farfetched stories and tune into the news channels in order to learn the truth.

Throughout the week the press had come up with many possibilities about who the attempted assassination had been by. It went from the Republican Party to the vice president to anarchist groups to foreign terrorists.

The public responded the most to the terrorist theory.

Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure who had done it, but he was certain his father knew. His dad had been avoiding him ever since that fateful morning he'd found him in Kagome's room. During the training he had to undertake constantly, his father would simply observe and not say much at all to him. It was mostly the trainer that did all of the work.

Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes and smiled sweetly at him. He returned the smile and whished he didn't have to do this ridiculous interview. The reporter had been here for about half an hour going over with him what he would say. He was growing more and more uncomfortable by the moment and if it wasn't for the fact Kagome was in the same room he was certain he'd go insane.

"Well, Inuyasha, we're going to start the interview soon; are you ready?" the reporter asked kindly as she positioned herself in a chair next to him and Kagome. He nodded his head. "Excellent, now just answer like we told you to and you'll be fine."

Kagome leaned over and grabbed the tie he was wearing. "Hey!" he yelped in surprise as Kagome sat in his lap and began fixing his crooked tie.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, try and look professional," she said jokingly as she straightened his tie. He rolled his eyes.

"You're the one sitting in my lap," he accused with a point of his finger. Kagome laughed sheepishly and repositioned herself next to Inuyasha, her hand lightly touching his.

The camera man began the countdown, "And we're on in five, four, three..." He began to count down with his fingers and stopped speaking once his fingers hit two. Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew it wasn't live, but still he was a little nervous.

"Thank you Diane," Amy, the reporter, said right away, even though she'd had no introduction. "I'm here with Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi Jones in the Oval Office," she said, turning to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, thank you for taking the time to do this."

"Thanks for having me," Inuyasha said as he was instructed.

"As I'm sure you know, Inuyasha, you're an American icon ever since you saved Ms. Kagome Jones from being shot by an anonymous sniper. How does it feel to know that you were able to save Kagome before she was murdered?"

Inuyasha smiled charmingly, as he was once again instructed beforehand, and looked at Amy, his golden eyes unwavering, "I'm glad I was able to save Kagome, and I'd do it for anyone else. I wouldn't allow a defenseless person to fall victim to an attack. Especially Kagome."

And so the interview continued much like that. The reporter would ask Inuyasha questions, such as what happened the fateful day, how the hospital visit was, how his bullet wound was healing (and they even managed to get Inuyasha to take off his dress clothes for just a second in order to show the said wound), and why he was even in the White House in the first place. (That had been planned by the president that he'd won a contest, not because of the prophecy, which they were trying to keep under wraps).

"Well, Inuyasha, one final question," Amy said with a large smirk. Inuyasha blinked in surprise, remembering that the question beforehand had been the last one. He glanced nervously at Kagome.

"Okay," he said uneasily when Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"There have been rumors," Amy said slyly and inched closer to the teenaged boy. "Are you and Kagome... an item?"

He sputtered in surprise and their faces ignited into a bright red. Kagome covered her face and giggled, turning away from the camera. Inuyasha gulped down a lump in his throat, unsure of how he was supposed to answer that. He glanced at Kagome, who was still blushing brightly.

He turned back to Amy and grabbed Kagome's hand, holding it in his as he intertwined the fingers. He smirked. "Why yes; yes we are."

---

**Kagome's room, White House's basement, 8:28 a.m., August 7: **  
  
Inuyasha stirred in his bed and his ears twitched. He'd trained himself to awaken before his father came and did his rounds. He opened his golden eyes and looked around Kagome's bright and sunny room, the golden sunlight seeping through the thin curtains that covered her door. Kagome slept on beside him. He smiled and yawned, scratching an ear absently. He found it hard to believe he was even here with Kagome.

Before his father had come to get him, he'd been a lonely teenager. Due to his demon heritage, he was unable to really make friends, and he was slightly unfriendly when it came to corresponding with others. He stared at the ceiling and found his gaze on Legolas. Before he'd met Kagome, he'd been all alone, always picked last when partners or groups were needed, fired from his jobs left and right, feeling no motivation to do anything...

Now... he had the most beautiful girl he'd ever met in his arms, sleeping peacefully and willingly putting her trust in his hands. He leaned over her sleeping form, a smile on her lips, and hesitantly touched her shoulder, his claws lightly tracing her bare forearms.

His eye softened as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

Without her, he'd be all alone. She was his first friend, she was his first love, she was his first time and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her.

But he couldn't. Slipping out of her bed regretfully, he walked around the large bed to Kagome's side. She slept on peacefully as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Pulling away, he yawned, stretched and exited through her balcony doors and went to his room.

One hour later his father was demanding he get ready for his training.

Rolling his eyes skyward, Inuyasha grasped a pair of pants and a T-shirt and slipped them on. Scratching his ear again, he left his room and began walking down the hallway, only pausing when he passed Kagome's room, and being nearly bombarded by bodyguards. They were everywhere ever since the near assassination. Even he'd acquired some, now that he was famous.

Once in the basement turned training hall, Inuyasha was met with his father. He held something in his hands and he looked slightly peeved. "Hello, happy family," he greeted as he entered the room, waving his hand wildly at his trainer and his father.

"Inuyasha," his trainer said with only a hint of amusement laced in his voice. "We have something very important to give you."

"Why...?" Inuyasha asked with his head tilted to the side. He crossed his arms and stared at his dad, who was holding what now appeared to be a sword. "Oh great, we're moving away from the guns and moving into the swords. Awesome. That will definitely save the world."

"Silence, you stupid hanyou," his father said crossly and nodded to the other man.

"Inuyasha," he said, calmer than his father. "Recently the prophecy was stolen from the FBI headquarters. We have reasons to believe it is the enemy the prophecy spoke of. The leader is a man named Naraku, a demon, rather. He's very powerful and can shape shift."

Inuyasha stared at the lack of preamble to the dilemma he'd been faced with.

"We have reasons to believe that the assassination attempt had indeed not been after Kagome, but rather after you. Your quick action, however, made so the bullet was not fatal." Inuyasha frowned. That had meant that his attempt to save his girlfriend had all been for nothing. "At any rate, Inuyasha, it is decided that Naraku is going to make his move on August fifteenth."

"You need to be ready by then," his father said crossly.

"That's only a week from now!"

"Eight days, actually," his father said calmly and thrust the sword into his hands. "This is for you."

"A sword, great," the son said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha," his trainer said before his father could yell profanities. "This sword is special. It is called the Tessaiga."

Inuyasha glanced at the sword and drew it from its sheath. It was a rusty piece of metal. He gave it a critical look and turned a glare at the two men. "Very funny, you guys."

"You'll need to access the power of the sword when the time comes," his father said crossly. "I made it with my fang, and so you had better treat it right." His father looked away with his hands on his hips. Inuyasha slipped the sword away again.

"Why is it that I need a sword to defeat it?"

"The prophecy stated that a warrior will rise. Warriors are often associated with ancient, sword-swinging heroes. We'll provide you with guns in case we're wrong," his father said impatiently.

"Alright." Inuyasha let out a sigh and then began training.

Several hours later found an exhausted Inuyasha collapsing on the ground of the basement. His father nodded to his trainer who nodded back. "Inuyasha, that is good for today; we'll do some more tomorrow." The boy nodded and the man left the room.

Inutaisho began to exit as well when his son's words called out, "Hey, Dad?"

"What?" he asked and noticed his son staring at him with unwavering golden eyes.

"Thanks... for the sword... I know it means a lot to you," his son said and stared at the Tessaiga.

His father chuckled. "I made it to protect your mother, oddly enough."

His tongue ran over his right fang, where only the faintest little chip was, proving that the fang had been cut at one point.

"Mum...?"

"Yes," his father chuckled and shook his head. "Get rest, boy; we have work tomorrow."

"Whatever." The son watched his father leave the room, leaving the young hanyou alone.

---

**Kagome's room, White house, 1:30 p.m**.:  
  
"Ta da!" Kagome announced happily as she threw her door open, holding a white box above her head. Inuyasha looked up from his position on her bed, one eyebrow cocked upwards.

"Ta da?" he asked skeptically as Kagome came marching over to him and holding the white box before him. "Twister...?"

"Damn straight." Kagome laughed and threw the top of the box over her shoulder, pulling the giant plastic mat from its depths. Inuyasha stared in shock. She gave him a bright smile. "Come forth!"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to where she was throwing the mat onto the ground. "How do you play with only two people?"

"One of us spins and plays at the same time," Kagome chirped, "I saw it happen in Austin Powers!"

"Oh, that changes everything," Inuyasha said sarcastically and ignored Kagome when she punched his arm lightly. "Alright, who's spinning?"

"You can!" she said happily and he rolled his eyes. Leaning down he flipped the little spinner and watched as it landed. "You know I'm going to win this, right? I have the balance of a cat."

"Says the dog demon," Kagome joked.

He growled. "Right hand blue."

And thus the game began.

Several odd positions and angles later found the couple twisted together as Inuyasha struggled to spin the spinner with his toe. Kagome giggled as his ears twitched against her stomach as he stretched himself out towards the spinner. He glanced at her and twitched his ears purposely.

"That's not fair," she said in between giggles. "Cheater!"

"You know you like it," he accused.

She giggled again and swatted lightly at his arm when he wouldn't stop. He continued as he reached for the spinner. Kagome slapped his ass and with a large yelp from the hanyou, the boy collapsed to the ground.

Kagome burst out laughing and landed on top of Inuyasha, her head resting on the middle of his two shoulder blades. Her giggles filled his ears and the said dog ears twitched back towards her.

"What the hell, Kagome?" Inuyasha mock growled.

"I'm sorry, your butt was too adorable for me to ignore," Kagome joked and burst out laughing again. He growled and rolled over so that she was underneath him, his hands gripping her wrists and pushing them down to the ground.

"You like my ass, do you?" he growled and smirked, sporting his fangs. His golden eyes narrowed.

"Maybe..." Kagome said as she tried to muffle her laughter.

"Feh!"

"I win," Kagome announced suddenly and he growled.

"You cheated, though!"

"And you didn't? What was that with your ears?" Kagome asked as she sat up. He pouted and said ears drooped.

"I let you win," he grumbled.

"Liar," she accused and reached out her hands, gently touching the dog ears. He jumped in surprise and stared as Kagome rubbed the appendages lightly. She giggled when they twitched away from her fingertips.

His eyes closed and he growled lightly as her fingers ran along the soft fur of his ears.

"Temptress," he murmured and Kagome laughed again.

"I have a surprise for you, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a bright smile as she stood, taking the inu hanyou with her. His legs felt like mush and he felt himself melting, like he did whenever he was around her.

"Oh, and what is that?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome began rushing around her room, searching for something. He raised an eyebrow as the girl scurried around the room, searching around. She pulled out a ring on a chain.

She walked over to him and held the silver ring out to him. "What's this?" Inuyasha asked with a small smile.

"It's a ring I got for being in boating for a certain amount of years," Kagome confessed with a small blush. "I'm a boater geek. Anyways, I... wanted you to have it. I know it would be too small for you; that's why I put it on a chain, so you can wear it as a necklace."

He smiled softly. "I don't have anything for you."

She smiled brightly and stood on the tips of her toes, slipping it over his head and letting it fall across his red shirt. "The sun doesn't give the moon light thinking it will owe it one."

Inuyasha fingered the ring softly, running the cool metal across his fingertips. He examined it for a few short moments before turning his attention back to Kagome. "Thank you. I love it," he said and grinned at her.

"Good, now let's go," Kagome announced and walked out the door. Inuyasha looked at the back of her head as she pulled him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously as she led him to the downstairs of the White House. Kagome searched around and signaled to her bodyguards to get ahead of them.

"You'll see," Kagome sang happily as she approached a limo. She shoved the boy inside and followed after him. Inuyasha, slightly confused and disoriented, straightened himself and flopped down onto the long seat that lined the left side of the limo. Kagome watched him, slightly amused, and positioned herself on the seat near the rear of the limo. "You're so cute," she squealed.

"Hm..." Inuyasha mumbled as he flipped over to look at her, resting his head on top of his folded arms. "Why's that?"

"You just are. Don't question my compliments, you dork," Kagome said.

"Was that a compliment, too?" Inuyasha joked and Kagome giggled.

"Silence!" Kagome demanded and flopped down onto the ground, resting her head near his. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Are you thirsty?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha shrugged. The girl scooted over to the holder on the right side of the limo and pulled out a Dr. Pepper for him and a Sprite for herself. She handed it to him and began drinking her own drink.

After a long car trip through D.C. traffic Kagome turned to him. "Why are you not talking?"

"You told me to be silent." He smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and polished off her sprite, sipping the last of the clear liquid into her mouth. She glanced out the window and smiled brightly. "We're almost there!"

"Almost where? he asked with a pout. Kagome grinned and pointed ahead of him.

"Kagome..." he said warningly as the limo pulled over into the parking lot.

"Daddy rented it for me, so there won't be anyone in there except the employees," Kagome said and gave the thumbs up. "To quote you who quoted the immortal words of Homer Simpson: I am so smart!"

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not very good..."

"Then I'll teach you," Kagome said. "Besides, you have 'the balance of a cat' so it should be easy for you."

"Whatever you say..."

---

**Skate rink, Washington D.C., 2:38 p.m.:**  
  
Kagome skated around him happily and he frowned. "It's easy," she said as she did a small twirl around a corner, skating backwards to stare at him.

"I told you, I'm not good at this," Inuyasha yelled after her as she skated around the roller rink. He grumbled at the insanity of it all and yelped when she came up behind him and pushed him. "Ack!"

"Come on, Inuyasha; what if I held your hand?" Kagome asked and added when he started to protest. "No one's here but you and me."

"I guess..." he muttered as her hand grabbed his and she began to pull him around the rink. He skated uneasily on the wheels attached to his feet and his ears twitched wildly.

"Better?" Kagome asked with a grin as she released his hand and left him alone. She turned around and skated backwards, watching him as he skated uneasily.

"A little," he admitted as they turned a corner. He waved his hands around wildly as he tried to maintain his balance and with a shout of achievement he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "I'm amazing."

"Wow, attitude change." Kagome smirked and darted away when he made a swipe for her.

There was silence for a long moment; Inuyasha watched her lap him. "Hey, Kagome?" he asked as she skated by. She didn't stop. He frowned when she passed again. "Hey, Kagome?"

She continued to skate. Angry, he followed her as best he could, speeding up as he tried to catch up to the graceful gliding of his girlfriend. He growled and frowned as he was unable to catch up to her and instead she lapped him.

Suddenly he felt a weight on his back and knew that Kagome had jumped on him. She kissed his ear, "Sorry, Inu, what were you saying?"

"Feh," he snorted and eyed her as best he could for a moment before smiling. "It's nothing."

"Okay," she chirped playfully and nipped his ear before jumping off and skating circles around him.

He smiled slightly, _'I think I love you, Kagome.' _

---

_Author's notes:_

-Normally, a bullet wound not let the patient be released one day after it. Inuyasha's a hanyou though, so I think he can cope.

-Tessaiga makes its entrance. Why? Because that's just the way I am, and also notice the Inu boys were semi-decent. Silly gooses, they really do care. XD

-Twister is kick ass and the idea is thanks to the great beta: Jew.

-Fanart:  
  
Dancing (drawn by Jew):  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)11859967  
  
Random fanart (that has no part in story):  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)11860160  
  
Happy Halloween, everyone!


	8. Chapter Eight

**East of the Moon  
Chapter Eight**  
  
.

**Rose Gardens, White House, 10:24 a.m., August 8:**  
  
"Guess what?" Kagome asked with a smile as they walked along the White House's gardens, hand and hand.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he smiled at the girl beside him.

"We've known each other for a month now," Kagome announced as her smile grew brighter.

"Really? I've been here for a month?" Inuyasha pursed his lips and thought about it. "That went by fast..."

"Time flies when you're having fun," Kagome said with a small giggle. He squeezed her hand as they rounded a bend in the beautiful gardens. She tilted her head to the side to look up at him, the sun reflecting off of her rosy cheeks and giving her an almost unearthly look.

"I guess so," Inuyasha said and his lips tilted upwards.

Her smiled widened as he paused in his steps. She blinked at him as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He blushed and lowered his head. "Kagome... I have something I need to tell you..."

Kagome's breath stopped and she felt her heart fall from her chest and into her stomach. A small amount of hope rose within her. "Yes...?" she breathed.

He bit his lip and his fingers touched the silver ring hanging from his neck; the ring Kagome had given him. He licked his parched lips and his ears twitched as the soft wind caressed the fur.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled.

His hand reached into the pocket of his jeans where he had put his gift to Kagome. He hesitantly pulled out the rosary he'd been wearing since day one. Kagome watched him curiously as he held it out to her.

"I know it isn't as nice as a silver ring, but I thought that I should give you something in return," he said with a small smile as he held the beaded necklace out to her. Kagome stared at it in shock before smiling.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she berated as he slipped his rosary around her neck. "What did I tell you about not having to give something in return?"

"You told me the sun doesn't give the moon light expecting it will owe it one," Inuyasha clarified with a smile and rocked back and forth on his heels. "And I wanted to. The moon is sick and pale with grief and envy; it is greedy and it takes the light from the sun without a second thought. I don't want to do that." He shrugged. "If the moon were to ever return the favor, the sun would be very happy, I think."

"Well, thank you," Kagome said, and meant it. He shrugged again.

"I have something else to tell you, Kagome," he whispered and blushed brightly.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"I... I've only known you for a month, Kagome... but..." he bit his lip and locked eyes with hers, the golden depths twinkling with emotion. "You're the closest I've ever been to a girl. You're the sweetest, kindest, prettiest, funniest girl I've ever known and who I'll ever know." He blushed furiously. "I'm really bad at this."

She looked at him and gently tilted her head to the side. "You're doing fine..."

"I think that I'm... in love with you," he finished with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Kagome's eyes widened before closing in bliss. A large smile sprung across her face as her cheeks stained a slight pink. She reopened her eyes to stare up at him, his body towering above her as she giggled slightly.

"I think that I'm in love with you, too, Inuyasha," she said sweetly and stood on the tips of her toes in order to reach his lips. They locked together and their arms came around each other, his powerful body holding her in place.

They stood in silence for a long moment, simply kissing one another before they had to pull away for air. She tilted her head to the side and smiled brightly as the wind whipped her hair to the side. She gazed up at him and he met her gaze equally.

"You're amazing," he whispered as her beauty captivated him.

"So are you," she murmured, and he gently spun her around.

---

**Oval Office, White House, 12:42 p.m.:**  
  
Inuyasha was nervous. He currently stood in the oval office alone, awaiting the president to appear. The man had arrived home after visiting Missouri and giving a campaign speech. He licked his dry lips and looked around nervously. Kagome's father had demanded he come to talk to him and Inuyasha had a feeling that _the _talk was about to take place.

The doors to his left opened and he whipped his head in time to see several bodyguards enter and situate themselves throughout the room. Then the president entered, his tall frame towering above Inuyasha's body. After the president left the doorway, several more bodyguards entered and situated themselves. His father was among them.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the president standing behind the desk, acting nonchalant and unaware of the hanyou's presence.

Inuyasha gulped down a large lump that had situated itself in his throat. He felt uncomfortable and he flexed and relaxed his hand.

"Inuyasha," the president said with a calm voice as he turned his blue-eyed gaze towards the hanyou. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, sir." Inuyasha walked forward and sat in a chair positioned in front of the man's desk. The president fiddled with things on his desk, acting indifferent yet again and Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Finally, the president sighed and turned his heated gaze towards the teenaged boy. "Inuyasha, we have some things to discuss."

"Yes sir," Inuyasha murmured, keeping his voice low and his gaze downwards.

"It has come to my attention that you and my daughter have been becoming increasingly closer and closer," he drawled slowly, his lips pursing. "It has also come to my attention that against my wishes, against all better judgment, that you have had sexual relations with my daughter. My sixteen-year-old daughter. My only daughter."

There was a long pause where Inuyasha swallowed. "Yes... sir..."

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, his anger evident. "You're just teenagers and you allowed the waves of passion to sway your better judgment?"

"I love her, sir," Inuyasha whispered quietly.

The president's eyes widened in surprise before slamming his fist onto the mahogany desk. "No, you're a teenager; you don't know what love is. This is simply lust."

"I love her," he repeated, more firmly this time as he lifted his gaze to meet the president's.

He snarled at him and took a deep breath. "How do you know what love is? How can you be sure that you love her?"

"How can you be sure that I don't love her?" Inuyasha countered with narrowed eyes. "I love her and she loves her."

"She doesn't; Kagome wouldn't love you," he said crossly. "I allowed you to stay in my home, Inuyasha; I provided you with shelter and food. How do you repay me? You go out and fuck my daughter without my consent. She's too young for that kind of thing, but you didn't take that into consideration when you took her!"

Inuyasha's fury boiled over and he marched forward slamming his fists against the desk, sending a small crack into the polished wood. "You listen, and you listen good. _I love Kagome!_ I don't care what the fuck you say because my feelings won't change. I'll tell her every fucking day that I love her; I won't let her ever doubt that I love her. You provided me shelter and food but only because I'm going to save all your sorry asses from some stupid prophecy that a crack pot probably wrote!

"Furthermore," he continued, his anger unforgiving as he stared down the president. He tried to ignore the bodyguards around him holding their guns. "It is not your decision what Kagome and I do. It is hers. She and I both agreed to do it because we love and care for each other." His lips drew back into a snarl and his eyes narrowed. "I don't care what the fuck you say; Kagome and I do what we want!"

"I won't allow you to see her anymore," Jones said calmly as if that were the end of the conversation.

Inuyasha snarled. "You have no power over whether I see Kagome or not. No matter what you do, I'll find a way to see Kagome; I'll find a way to be able to look at her every single day. You can't and won't stop me."

They stood in silence as they glared at each other and Inuyasha felt his nervousness drip away in favor of his anger and rage as this man tried to get him away from the girl he loved.

'_I love her, and I won't let any one stop me,'_ he promised to himself.

"I forbid you to see my daughter. We'll be moving your room and making sure that you don't see Kagome for the rest of your stay here," Jones said. "After all this is done, I hope to never see you again. Perhaps I can heal some of the damage you've caused my daughter."

"Dad." The occupants of the room turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. The demons in the room cursed themselves for not hearing or smelling her approach.

The girl walked into the room, tears dripping from her eyes, her hands clasped together as she tried to gain control of herself. Inuyasha would have run to her if not for the deadly glare her father was sending him.

"Kagome, what are you doing in here?" her father demanded, a small hint of his anger slipping away as he addressed his daughter.

"Don't send him away," she pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "I love him. I love him so much and I don't want him to go away."

There was silence in the room. Inuyasha, choosing to ignore the glares her father sent him, walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome gripped his shoulders and sobbed into his chest. He looked down at her tenderly and ran soothing circles on her back. The occupants of the room watched the display between the two teenagers silently.

He rocked her gently, cooing to her softly as he tried to comfort her. Kagome sobbed and kept repeating 'don't send him away' half to her father and half to herself.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby," he assured her calmly, his cheek resting against the crown of her head. "It's going to be alright."

The circular room was silent except for Inuyasha's whispered comforts and Kagome's dying sobs.

After ten minutes of Kagome sobbing into her boyfriend's chest, the two split apart and Kagome stared at her father. "I love him, Dad; please don't make me leave him."

Softened by the display of his emotional daughter, the president of the United States was torn between tearing apart the two teenagers and allowing them to be together. The way they had fit in each other's arms, the way he had comforted her, the way they looked at each other, their gazes locking and a world of understanding flashing between them was simply beautiful to watch; and he found himself wondering if perhaps they truly did love each other. Perhaps it wasn't puppy love?

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Please, sir, don't make me leave her. I need her."

Those words pushed him over the edge and he nodded. "I'll allow it. However," he said before the couple could celebrate, "You'll part at eight. I'll have bodyguards outside both your doors and I'll have your balconies locked from the outside. You two will not see each other after the sun sets."

The couple looked at each other and knew they had no choice.

Sadly, with their hands intertwined, the couple began to leave the room. Kagome sniffed and Inuyasha gently touched her cheek with his hand. She looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly at her.

They watched the couple leave, and before Inuyasha was about to exit the room, he glanced at his father and almost saw a look of approval in the man's eyes.

After the couple left, one of bodyguards muttered to Inutaisho, "They're just at it like bunnies, aren't they?"

---

**Inuyasha's room, White House, 9:32 p.m., August 9: **  
  
Inuyasha stared at his ceiling, his head lightly banging on the wall. He was bored. He was lonely. He missed Kagome. They'd been apart for and hour and a half and he was bored out of his mind. He had grown so used to spending his nights with her. Ever since his last human night, he'd felt an increasing need to spend time with her.

After a moment of pondering he heard a thump. He glanced around and saw nothing until it came again, near his shoulder.

'_Kagome...'_ He realized his girlfriend had heard his thumps and was returning with her own. He smiled and turned his attention to the wall.

"Inuyasha?" He heard her voice.

"Kagome?" he asked in surprise.

"The walls are thin," she answered his unspoken question. She sighed. "This sucks so much."

"Tell me about it," he agreed with a heavy sigh. "I never realized how boring this room was until I actually had to stay inside it."

"At least you're still close," Kagome said faintly and he smelled her tears through the thin walls.

"Hey now," he said comfortingly, "Don't cry, Kagome. We'll see each other in the morning."

"I just want to hold you," Kagome said sadly, "The bed is too big without you."

"Its not the end of the world, Kagome," he assured. "Just remember, when your lying in your bed all alone, feeling empty... just think about what makes you happy."

"What makes me happy also makes me sad," she protested. "If I think about you I realize you aren't there."

He placed his palm on the wall, where Kagome's voice was coming from and sighed, "I know, sweetie, I know."

---

**Somewhere in the United States, 7:37 a.m., August 15:**  
  
A lone man stood in a shadowed room, a cruel smirk forming across his face as he stared a manuscript before him. His fiery red eyes glared at the opposite wall for a second before returning to the prophecy before him.

"Excellent," Naraku breathed. "I shall strike tonight. They are not aware of the full power in his prophecy. I will surely win. Fools, the free world will cease to exist once I've struck. My sniper may have failed me, but I will surely win if they are unaware of the full power they possess."

He turned towards a door and banged it open. "Arm the bombs. We start tonight."

---

**Basement, White House, 7:45 p.m.:  
  
**It had been a long, lonesome week for the couple. Kagome had been pulled to do publicity cameos and Inuyasha had been trained and worked with thirteen hours a day, only letting him pause for food and sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha rarely saw each other, but it was understandable. The day had finally come. The day that would decide whether America would perish or prevail against the force known as Naraku.

The presidential family, along with more bodyguards than Inuyasha could count, were crammed in the basement as well, for their own protection. Inuyasha's father paced back and forth as he let out a small sigh. "The sun will set soon," Inutaisho said softly to the people in the room.

The others nodded. "The day of the prophecy."

They again nodded.

"The night of the new moon is about to begin," he muttered to himself and Inuyasha, who had been sharpening Tessaiga and loading his guns in a corner suddenly went ridged.

"What?" he choked out as he turned to face his father. "What did you say?"

"It is August fifteenth. The last new moon of the summer, the day of the prophecy," Inutaisho clarified and looked at his son quizzically. "Why do you ask?" he wondered out loud until it hit him.

The new moon.

"Shit," the two inu youkai said together.

Kagome peered at them and bit her lip. "What are we going to do, then?"

"We'll have to carry on," Inutaisho said firmly, "It's up to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at his father in shock. Standing, he slipped Tessaiga's sheath through a belt look and tied a small string to try and keep it in place. It was hard to hold a sword in place when you were wearing blue jeans. He made sure the safeties were on his guns before slipping them into his proper holsters.

"I want a bazooka," he declared loudly with his hands on his hips.

"No," Inutaisho said at once and the inu hanyou pouted.

"That's no fun. What good is saving the world, if I can't do it with a bazooka? It would be an easy kill, anyway," Inuyasha argued.

"Inuyasha..." his father said crossly and the hanyou fell silent, a gentle sigh escaping him.

Kagome stood and walked to him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine," she assured him. He might have seemed cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside she knew he was worried. She squeezed his shoulder. "I have faith in you."

"Kagome..."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go save the world."

"Wow, I really feel like I'm in an action movie now," Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk as he began walking towards the staircase that would lead him to the outside; to his destiny.

His golden eyes turned back to the people in the room and he gave a small mock wave. Outside, the sun set and his body began to morph to his human form. "See ya later, guys. Next time you see me, I'll be an international hero!"

"Yeah right, we need to keep this under wraps. And for the record, you'd only be a national hero," his father said crossly, but his son didn't listen as he walked up the stairs and into the dying sunlight.

Inuyasha emerged into the yard of the White house and wasn't surprised to see a lone figure standing amid the grass. Inuyasha's hand trailed down to his gun at his side as his eyes locked on the figure. No doubt it was Naraku. He was ready; all these weeks of training were not going to be in vain.

His free hand lightly touched the silver ring around his neck.

His other hand lightly pulled his gun from its holder and he held it casually as he approached the figure. "Yo," he greeted nonchalantly, as if calling out to a friend in the halls of a high school.

The figure raised an amused eyebrow and smiled. "Greetings."

"I suppose you're Naraku, then," Inuyasha said lightly.

"And I suppose you're Inuyasha East," Naraku returned. Inuyasha said nothing. "Funny, I was expecting a little more than a mere human teenager."

"You know how our government is," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "They just keep getting more and more desperate."

"Indeed," Naraku agreed with a smirk. "Why not just dispose of it, then?"

Inuyasha pursed his lips and pretended to think. A moment later he smirked and cocked his gun, lifting it and pointing it at the shape-shifting demon. "I don't think so."

"Hm, that is your choice then," Naraku said coolly as his dark eyes studied the sculpted metal of the gun the human held. He raised an amused eyebrow before pulling out his own gun. "I won't make this easy on you, boy."

"If you did, I'd be severely disappointed," Inuyasha replied.

They stood in silence for a long moment before they both pulled their triggers.

Meanwhile, back inside the basement, the demons snapped their heads up. Inutaisho's eyes narrowed and he nodded to the other bodyguard demons. They relaxed.

"It has begun," Inutaisho said softly as his golden eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to pick up any sound his son and his enemy might be making. Kagome's hands clasped and she turned fearful eyes towards the bodyguard.

"Can you tell anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Not when people are talking," Inutaisho said calmly. "But I heard murmurs of what I assume was an exchange of words and then two gun shots."

"No screams of agony?" The president asked.

"No, I assume they both dodged," Inutaisho said calmly.

Kagome bit her lip and fiddled her fingers against one another. She was extremely anxious, and she didn't like the idea of Inuyasha being out there while he was human.

"Can't someone help him?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it could upset the balance of the prophecy," Bob the bodyguard said calmly from his corner. "We cannot interfere."

"But what if he dies?" Kagome asked.

"He won't. The prophecy says so."

"There are ways that a prophecy can be destroyed," Kagome said with a pout.

"Inuyasha will be fine; he's completely capable of winning this battle. We've made sure of it. We've trained him to the best of our abilities, everything a bodyguard needs to know; we've trained him with the best trainer the White House has to offer. The rest is up to him," Inutaisho stated calmly. He smiled slightly. "And I have the utmost confidence in my son to fulfill his destiny."

Kagome stared at him for a long time before nodding.

---

-I don't know if I said this in earlier chapters, but the White House does have rose gardens. They're really pretty (::has seen pictures::)

-Kagome was really angsty/moody this chapter. I really didn't mean to do that, but it turned out that way. It offered a bonding experience between the couple, methinks.

-Seriously, who wouldn't want a bazooka? And I have to ask: why he hell didn't they give it to him? Fools.

-Inu's dad seems calmer this chapter. That was intentional, aren't I just so awesome?


	9. Chapter Nine

**East of the Moon   
Chapter Nine**

**Outside, White House, 5:59 a.m., August 16:**

Inuyasha panted as he dodged another bullet. He was currently keeping shelter behind a large tree. His chest heaved for air as his hand feebly held his gun. It wobbled in his hand and his whole body seemed to be shaking. He'd been fighting all night against a man who seemed impossible to kill.

Normally, as a hanyou, fighting into the wee hours of the morning wouldn't have bugged him too much. But he was human, and the sun had yet to rise. Beads of sweat ran down his cheeks and into his purple eyes, the stinging sensation causing the teenaged boy to close his eyes and hiss in pain.

He'd been nicked occasionally by Naraku's bullets; mostly in the arms and one in his leg, but nothing that could threaten his life. He'd been very good at protecting his vital organs thus far, a simple procedure his father and trainer had taught him over the course of his training.

But despite that, the hanyou turned human was experiencing exhaustion and dehydration. He hadn't known it would take this long to kill Naraku. The man was very quick, but that was understandable due to the demon's heritage.

A bullet whizzed by his head and Inuyasha realized that Naraku had changed positions. With a quick roll, he dodged in between bushes and came back out into the open. He glanced around him to see a gun that wasn't out of bullets. He was eternally grateful that his father made him take more than one gun. But then again, he really wished he'd had that bazooka. He'd used two guns already and was running out of ammo fast.

He really wished he had that bazooka.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long, boy," Naraku said with a large smirk, "I would have expected to defeat you rather quickly. I see my damnation of the free world has been suspended," Naraku said coolly as he walked towards Inuyasha, a gun held in front of him.

Inuyasha's hand closed around the larger gun on his back and slowly took the safety off. Difficult to do when the gun was behind him. Inuyasha smirked. "No damnation today or ever, Naraku."

"Oh?"

Inuyasha, quick as lightning, threw the machine gun over his shoulder and caught it as it flew in front of him. He pointed the gun at Naraku and his finger went to the trigger. He pulled and Naraku dodged the onslaught of bullets.

"You're very quick," Naraku complimented.

"So are you, I see." Inuyasha mentally cursed, but remained cool on the outside.

"Unfortunately, our little gunplay must come to an end," Naraku said, feigning disappointment as he pulled an object out of his pocket. He held it in front of him and Inuyasha stared.

"With a push of this button," Naraku said calmly, revealing that the device did indeed have a button. "My followers will be given the signal to launch attacks on several locations within the United States."

"You're lying," Inuyasha snarled.

"Am I?" Naraku asked. "My men are ready to strike at a moment's notice. I have a bomb set in every major location that touches the American heart."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and gripped his gun.

"Take one more step towards me, or aim that gun at me and I will set the bombs off. The Columbia Tower, Statue of Liberty, Washington Memorial, Empire State Building, Golden Gate Bridge, Chrysler Building, the pentagon... and most importantly, the grand finale," Naraku said with a smirk as he held a thumb over the button, his eyes narrowed and a large smirk on his face, "The White House."

Inuyasha pursed his lips, "Now I know you're lying. Why would you blow something up when you're standing right next to it?"

"You think I'd let a mere bomb destroy me, boy?" Naraku asked with a laugh. "I can get away in time. You, however, will not." Naraku smirked. "I am the shape shifter here, after all."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed when the truth of the man's words hit him full force.

"Face it, human, you've lost."

---

**Basement, White House, 6:04 a.m.:**

Kagome fidgeted. She'd been unable to sleep the whole time Inuyasha was out there. She had a dead dread within her that something bad was happening, but she was denied the permission to leave the room. "He's been gone too long. Would it really take this long?" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome, that is the tenth time you've asked and my answer is still the same," Inuyasha's father said firmly. "Inuyasha will be fine."

Kagome took a deep inhale of breath and slowly let it out. She rubbed her temples and massaged the aches and pains in her neck. But still she could not calm herself down. _'Something is happening,'_ she thought to herself as she bit her lip. She lightly touched the beaded rosary that hung around her neck. _'Something's wrong. Inuyasha needs help, I know he does!'_

Kagome clenched her eyes shut and bawled her hands into fists. No one noticed the girl's inner dilemma as she took deep breaths. _'But what can I do? Nothing. I'd be shot if I went out there.'_

A pulse seemed to run through Kagome. The girl paused and cracked open her blue eyes, a look of confuse plastered on her face. She looked around with a bemused expression when she felt it again. "What the...?"

Her father glanced at her when she muttered to herself. "Kagome," the president stated calmly, "You should try to get some sleep."

"How can I sleep when Inuyasha could be killed while I dream?" Kagome demanded quickly. Her father rolled his eyes and closed them once again, his head lolling against Kikyou's.

Kikyou let out a sigh and watched her daughter for a long moment, her dark brown eyes taking in her daughter. "Kagome," she said kindly with a gentle smile as she softly moved her father so that he was lying against the wall instead of her shoulder. The man was heavy, after all. "Please try and relax. If anything happens to Inuyasha, the demons in this room will know right away. He's doing fine, I'm sure of it." Kagome smiled lightly at her mother who nodded her head. "Just try to keep calm."

"Yes, Mom," Kagome said, feeling a little better. "Thanks."

"Of course, sweetie," her mother said gently and closed her eyes. After a few moments her head slouched onto her husband's.

Kagome smiled silently at her parent's display of affection. It was something she rarely saw.

But despite her mother's comforting words, she still felt like something bad was happening.

Squaring her shoulders she turned her attention towards Inuyasha's father. "Can you hear anything?"

"They're talking. They aren't fighting," Inutaisho said, confusion evident in his voice. "I don't understand why, though..."

"Maybe they're coming to a compromise?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"The day Inuyasha negotiates something is the day I die my hair green."

Kagome pouted but said nothing more. The room grew silent and she continued to glance at the tall man beside her.

Suddenly, as if a bolt of electricity had been shot through Kagome, she jolted and stared straight ahead. No one seemed to notice when she began to walk, as if mechanically, towards the door that would lead to the outside.

Kagome's blue eyes stared at the staircase before her and she gulped down the large lump in her throat. _'He needs me,'_ she realized and began to run. The residents of the room seemed to snap to life.

"Kagome! No!" Kagome didn't listen to her father's command as she began to run up the staircase. She heard the bodyguards behind her trying to fit through the doorway at once. "Kagome! You can't interfere with the prophecy!" she heard her father's voice growing faint.

"He needs me!" she yelled back as she burst through the door and found herself in the front hall of the White House. Before anyone could stop her, she threw open a pair of doors that would lead outside and began running along the grass.

"Kagome Higurashi Jones!" his voice was so faint that she almost didn't hear the annoyance and anger in her father's voice. _'I am **so** grounded!'_ she realized as her blue eyes searched for two men fighting to the death.

On the other side of the White House, Inuyasha stared at Naraku with his lavender eyes narrowed in fury. "You will not hurt a single soul tonight."

"Oh?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. The demon's cool demeanor was starting to rub him the wrong way and he was becoming more and more aggravated. "You're really pissing me off!"

He began to walk towards him and Naraku made an emphasis on the thumb over the button held in his fist. Inuyasha growled and clenched his machine gun. Had he been hanyou, the gun would have snapped.

"Face it, Inuyasha," Naraku said with a large smirk, "There's no way you can beat me. You are simply a stupid little human the government was desperate enough to hire. They know nothing of what they really have. What they've had for so many years. The prophecy fell into the hands of the stupid."

Inuyasha took a step back and glared at the man. "The prophecy..."

"Oh yes, I know a lot about it," Naraku said cockily and reached into his pocket, extracting a sheet of paper. "I know just as much, if not more, as your pathetic father and his henchmen."

"You fucking bastard," Inuyasha whispered.

"Drop your gun, Inuyasha," Naraku said and motioned to the machine gun held in the teenager's hands. Inuyasha dropped it.

"Obedient. Wise choice, human," Naraku said with a snarl.

"Fuck you," Inuyasha snarled. Naraku frowned and aimed his gun at Inuyasha, his other hand still holding the button that would give Naraku's henchmen permission to launch the attacks. Not only was Kagome and the others in danger, but so was his mother. The Columbia Tower was in Seattle and his mother _worked_ there. He was in one of the worst situations of his life and for the first time he felt completely helpless.

"I'd rather not," Naraku said with a snort, his cold smirk never leaving his face. His eyes darted to somewhere behind Inuyasha and his smirk widened. "Inuyasha... I was not aware your girlfriend would be joining us."

"What... Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called and Inuyasha whipped around to see Kagome coming towards him. Her whole body seemed to glow a light gold and he stared in a mixture of anger and surprise.

"You idiot, stay away!" Inuyasha turned his gaze back to Naraku to see the man was aiming his gun at Kagome.

"My sniper failed once," Naraku snarled as his finger moved to the trigger. "But I will kill the clause of the prophecy that those Government-loving fools missed!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked himself before he sprung into action. His hand went to the sword, almost forgotten at his side, and pulled it out. The rusted sword wouldn't provide much damage, he knew, but he figured he might as well try.

His feet seemed to move without him as he darted towards Kagome, his eyes wide in the idea he may not make it to the glowing girl in time. Kagome stared at him as he leapt off his left foot and dove forward just as Naraku pulled the trigger.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and a silent gasp escaped him as his head was thrown back in pain.

His hand went to his stomach and grasped at where the bullet had made contact. He hissed in pain and fell to the ground. Kagome screamed his name and collapsed down with him, her hands touching his warm skin.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome screeched in agony. Naraku frowned and began reloading his gun, watching the two with a curious gaze.

Naraku pursed his lips. "Ignorant fool. Now nothing can stop me from killing you, wench."

"Fuck you," Inuyasha whispered, his eyes still clenched in pain and his lips drawn back in a snarl. "Fuck... it hurts," he whimpered as blood stained his shirt and fell onto his hand.

"Inuyasha, oh God, I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Shut up, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured. He looked up at her and a small smile graced his face. "If it's your life or mine, I'll choose yours every time."

"No, don't say that, you moron, you're fine. It's just a stomach wound," Kagome assured, trying to convince the boy and herself. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Feh," he said with a cocky smirk. His other hand moved towards her and he showed her Tessaiga. "This stupid piece of shit was supposed to protect us. This sucks major ass, Kagome."

Kagome choked, a mixture of a sob and a laugh. "How can you joke?"

"Feh." His smirk widened as Tessaiga fell from his quivering grip. "Run, Kagome..."

And his eyes closed as he passed out. Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide and disbelieving. She heard a dark chuckle in front of her and the cocking of a gun. Kagome froze, her vision blurring to red as she looked up. She looked upon the face of her enemy, Naraku.

"Naraku," she hissed, her voice eerily calm as a feeling surged within her. "Prepare to die."

"Funny, that's what your boyfriend said," Naraku said, amusement evident in his voice. "And look how that turned out?" he laughed.

A wind seemed to pick up in the yard of the White House. The two stared down each other and Kagome's aura sprung into a glowing gold that surrounded her like a blanket. Her eyes narrowed and her lips drew back in a snarl similar to Inuyasha's. Naraku watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the girl's eyes began to glow a dark crimson red and as the wind blew her hair upwards, her aura surging with power.

Naraku, surprised, took a step back from the glowing woman. She let out a loud scream as her hair seemed to stand upright on its own and her eyes glowed a deep scarlet. The crimson gaze locked on his and her hands began to glow. Her right hand came up and seemed to grasp something and Naraku saw a ball of white light spiking in her hand while her left hand clenched and glowed with its own aura.

She slowly stood, her deadly gaze never leaving his. Frightened, Naraku shot his gun but the bullets ricocheted off the teenaged woman effortlessly. She screamed again and her golden light faded into the purest white Naraku had ever seen.

'_Purification...'_ was the last thing he thought as the ball of white shot out around Kagome, surrounding everything around her, including him.

He felt an excoriating pain and stared up at Kagome before he deteriorated into nothing. The ball of white spread away from Kagome and covered all of the White House.

The bodyguards and presidential family who had just left the basement in order to get Kagome back stared as the white light burst into the house, shattering glass and doors and surrounding them. President Jones cringed and looked around. His demon bodyguards no longer had their traits and appeared to be human. Agent East, who was closest to him frowned.

"The prophecy. That's the only way to explain it," he whispered, normal human nails digging through his dark hair, his dark brown gaze trying to see through the purifying wave Kagome had unleashed.

---

**NASA, Houston, Texas, 6:17 a.m.:**

"Sir," A man turned towards his supervisor. "We're detecting some odd images on our satellite."

"What is it?" a tall man asked as he stroked a bushy white beard.

The younger of the two men clicked away at his computer and brought up a full screen image. "It seems to be a blinding light coming from the Washington D.C. area."

"It's not the sun?" the old man asked stupidly.

"No sir, it's much smaller and whiter than the sun's rays," the man said. "Besides, the sun doesn't rise in Washington for another five minutes. It seems to be coming from Washington itself, not an outside force."

"Hm..." the man hummed curiously as he continued to stroke his beard. "Zoom in."

The younger colleague did as he was told.

"Can you pinpoint its location?" the man asked once the task was completed.

A few minutes passed as the young man at the computer typed away. "By God," he murmured. "It's coming from the White House!"

---

**Outside, White House, 6:21 a.m.:**

Kagome's scream died down as her power spread across the Washington D.C. area. Her eyes drooped and returned to their normal color. The bright blue orbs looked around, blinking in confusion as she rubbed her eyes in confusion. She felt her power stow away within her and everything seemed to slam into her at once.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she scrambled towards the fallen boy. She looked over his body to see that his lavender eyes were staring up at her. "You're okay," she murmured and leaned over him, hugging him gently.

"What the hell was that, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice weak and droopy. "Did you go super saiyan or something?"

"Oh God, don't even bring up Dragon Ball Z, or I will slaughter you," Kagome whispered as she let out a small laugh. Inuyasha was being sarcastic; that was always a good sign. She hugged him tighter, being careful of his stomach. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Feh, like I'd let that stupid bastard kill me," Inuyasha said cockily as his hands came up and lightly touched hers. "But seriously, what was that?"

"I have no idea," Kagome admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Well, now that's all been sorted out, excuse me while I pass out from the excruciating pain in my stomach... and possibly my spleen," Inuyasha said with another grin as he closed his eyes and flopped down onto the ground.

A moment later the sun rose.

---

Author's notes:

-I bet they regret not giving him that bazooka. But seriously, who wouldn't want one? My question still stands!

-And Kagome did the stupid ditzy thing that all daughters of the president should do. Unfortunately, Kagome is the first one I can think of who actually ran out onto a one on one battle in her backyard. I think she's the first president's daughter to experience this scenario.

-Kagome did not go super saiyan, for the record. I haven't watched DBZ in forever. Ack, that was one of my gateway animes.

-There are several spellings of 'Tessaiga'. There is the English dubbed version and English manga version and then there is the correct version. In Japan, the 'tsu' in Tessaiga's name is used to make the 'sa' longer. Therefore, its replaced by another 's' and thus spells out Tessaiga. 'Tetsuaiga' is a translation error made by anime dubbers.

-Fanart: 

Inuyasha at the interview:   
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)12232251 

Kagome killing Naraku:   
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)12232414


	10. Chapter Ten

**East of the Moon  
Chapter Ten**

**Private room, Hospital, Washington D.C., 9:30 a.m., August 16:**

Inuyasha felt himself stirring from a peaceful dream, the haziness of his subconscious sneaking away in favor of the assaulting sun from his window. He reached out a hand feebly to rub his eyes and opened the golden depths to peer around the room he was occupying. His eyes focused on Kagome immediately and then farther off, on his father and various bodyguards.

He tried to speak but his mouth was parched and it hurt to speak anyway.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said gently as a smile graced her lips, "You're okay."

"Yeah... the sun came up." He shrugged and stared up at the ceiling. "Good thing, too. When I woke up I thought I'd died..."

"How can you wake up and think you're dead? Dead people can't wake up," his father said sarcastically. Inuyasha growled at his father.

"You know dad, for the record, you could have spared us so much time if you had just given me that bazooka."

"Would you stop obsessing over that?" Inutaisho said as he rubbed his temples. An annoyed expression was plastered on his face and a he bared his fangs at his son. "We had no bazookas in the first place, and I wouldn't trust you with a bazooka anyway."

"Yet you trust me with all the guns you gave me?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically as he counted off how many guns his father 'trusted' him with. Inuyasha began ticking off the names of the guns his father had given him, the total rounding to about ten guns in all.

Kagome, with a look of mild amusement and slight confusion, watched this exchange between father and son with a raised eyebrow. She let out a sigh, "Agent East." Her voice broke the argument escalating between the two youkai. "Perhaps you should go tell the doctor Inuyasha's awake?" Kagome asked hopefully, wanting to get his father out of the room.

East, though not tricked by Kagome's attempt to get rid of him, nodded his head and strode across the room, his dark golden eyes staring at the couple. Kagome smiled sweetly at him and Inuyasha gave him a look that clearly stated 'you know I'm right.'

After Inuyasha's father left the room, the hanyou turned to Kagome and smiled. "So... did I miss anything dreadfully important?"

"No." Kagome shook her head. "The only real big issue is that NASA sent some weird digital satellite images to the news, and they're trying to figure out what it is."

"What is it?"

"A bright white light coming from the D.C. area." Kagome blushed hotly and Inuyasha knew why.

"Heh, good job, Kagome." He sat up straighter and gave her a look. "So...where's my 'I'm so glad you're all right' kiss?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. They held this pose for a few moments before Inuyasha grinned against her lips and pulled away.

"That's what I thought," he said cockily. Kagome rolled her eyes again and gave him a playful slap.

---

**Oval Office, White House, 12:42 p.m., August 18:**

Inuyasha stood apprehensively in the Oval Office. He sort of dreaded this meeting with the president; his last time in this room had not been enjoyable and he shuddered at the memory. Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha allowed his lungs to fill with the musty air of the Oval Office.

Similar to last time, Kagome's father entered the room and stood before him, the only thing separating them being the newly replaced desk (Inuyasha had cracked the last one).

"Greetings, Inuyasha," he said kindly, a startling contrast to their last meeting, where his voice had been rigid and cold.

"Yo," Inuyasha said with a light wave and realized his father was glaring at him, a promise he'd hit him later. He gulped, "I mean... hello, Mr. President."

"Inuyasha," the president said with a small frown on his face. "I called you here for a reason. But feel free to relax, it's nothing like last time."

"Good." Inuyasha let out a breath and plopped down into the same chair he'd sat in last time. "So... why am I here?" he asked and noticed his father's glare again. "Sir," he quickly added.

The president promptly sat at his large leather chair and folded his fingers together, leaning forward and supporting his head on his intertwined hands. "It has come to my attention that it was not you who defeated Naraku, but my daughter."

"Sorry to say, sir, but I don't remember much after getting shot protecting her," he added the protecting her part because he knew that would earn points towards his girlfriend's father. He licked his lips hesitantly, trying to keep his throat from going dry.

"Yes, the security cameras picked up everything," the president said calmly and nodded towards Inuyasha's father who strode towards a projector Inuyasha hadn't noticed. Pointing it towards a silver screen set up in the room, the bodyguard started the clip the security camera picked up.

It was a simple black and white picture displaying a fight between Naraku and Inuyasha, their mouths moving as they taunted one another. This continued on for a few moments when the Inuyasha whipped around and his mouth started moving in a yell. Moments later, Kagome came into view and Naraku pointed his gun at the girl. After that, Inuyasha dove and took the bullet meant for Kagome, and fell to the ground. After a brief exchange of words between the couple while the demon reloaded his gun, Kagome started to glow and the screen went blank for a moment.

Seconds later, it refocused on a glowing Kagome and a half-conscious Inuyasha. Naraku was nowhere to be seen.

The clip stopped and Inuyasha returned his attention to Kagome's father. "We want to know... did Naraku die... or run away?"

"Why are you asking me? Kagome's the one who let out that light," Inuyasha said with a frown.

"Kagome doesn't know, either; she said that her vision went red when this happened," Inuyasha's father said with a deep frown.

"I think he's dead," Inuyasha said with a light sigh. "It's hard to tell. I was a human, but I felt his presence seem to burst immediately. I don't think Naraku could teleport."

"That's a relief," Jones said, "We're having the tape scanned for any clues. We have several amounts of footage from several locations. Hopefully something will be drawn from it."

'_And what was the point of bringing me here...?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself with a sigh. _'You have your evidence... and I was fucking knocked out, for crying out loud...'_

"Well, Inuyasha," Jones said, his voice hardening as he tapped some papers on his desk. "We have one more matter to discuss."

"Uh..."

"I'm aware that while you were trained to defeat Naraku," Jones said, his voice taking on a lighter tone. Inuyasha stared at him. "That you were trained in what all men must be trained in before they can become bodyguards."

"Yeah... that's what Dad said..." Inuyasha said with a shrug. "So?"

"So...now that your mission is completed, it would be assumed that you would go home. Back to Seattle." Inuyasha stared at him, shock overtaking his body. He'd almost forgotten about his life back in Washington. His life had been so hectic here, he'd almost begun to assume that he could have a permanent life here.

"Oh..." he said softly, feeling his fists clench as he fought the idea of leaving Kagome behind.

"However, I'm sickeningly aware of your relationship with Kagome," the president continued, ignoring Inuyasha's tense posture. "I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening," Inuyasha said a little too quickly.

Jones raised an amused eyebrow before biting his lip and glancing at the papers on his desk. "Inuyasha... in the likely event that I'm reelected-"

"That's rather conceited of you..."

"I'm very high up in the polls," Jones said with a frown. "In the likely even that I'm reelected," he continued, giving Inuyasha a look that told the hanyou to not interrupt. "My Kagome will have to return to school, since she is only sixteen. However, due to the fact that we've just defeated the leader of a large anti-government group, I fear for the life of my daughter. Therefore, I was planning on having a bodyguard attend her school."

Inuyasha's breath hitched when he felt a tingle roll up his spine. A small smile spread across his face. He knew what the president was getting at.

"So, I was thinking that perhaps it would be good to have a guard her age who could be undercover and protect her," Jones said with a light sigh. He rubbed his temples. "I can't believe I'm asking this... but... Inuyasha, would you be interested in being Kagome's bodyguard? You'd protect her and still be able to obtain your education."

"Are you kidding?" Inuyasha grinned. "I'd love to!"

The president sighed and nodded. "I'll have your father arrange to get you an I.D. and a gun." That remark caused the teenaged hanyou to grin.

"A gun? I get a gun!" Inuyasha seemed very happy by this information.

"Yes..."

"But... what about my mum?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, "I can't leave her behind."

"We can arrange it so that she has full accommodations in this city," Jones said, "And a job here. Provided that she wants to."

"She will." Inuyasha nodded happily. "She loves politics." He felt giddy.

"Inuyasha... I have... one more thing I must ask you," Jones said after a moment of silent victory dances from the hanyou. "It's very important."

Inuyasha stilled and looked at the man before him. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yes, sir?"

"Do you... truly love her...?" Jones asked quietly, his gaze unwavering as he stared at Inuyasha.

"I do," Inuyasha said without hesitation, a smile on his lips. "I'd do anything for her."

Jones nodded, satisfied with the boy's answer. "Then we have nothing left to say... Agent East."

Inuyasha felt a small amount of pride within him and turned to his father, who gave him one of his smirks. The hanyou turned back to the president, who had moved his attention elsewhere.

"Inuyasha."

"What?" Kagome's father looked up with a confused look.

"Just Inuyasha... Inuyasha's fine..." Inuyasha said with a smirk, "Not Agent East. Too formal, plus I'll sound like that old fart over there." He jabbed a thumb back towards his father.

And with that, the hanyou turned on his heel and strode out of the room, feeling very important.

---

**Secret Room, FBI headquarters, Washington D.C., 4:25 p.m., August 20:**

"I still don't understand why it is that Kagome fulfilled the prophecy," Bob said with a slam of his fists. "We had Inuyasha's name!"

Inutaisho let out a long sigh and rubbed his throbbing temples.

Leela whipped some of her hair away from her eyes and stared ahead of her, almost seeming to zone out. "Well," the woman said firmly, "It obviously wasn't him the prophet spoke of."

"No fucking shit, Sherlock," Emily snapped. Leela glared at her and gave her the finger.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "Ladies, please try to restrain yourselves for now? It's been a long day, I know, but we need to figure this out. The president needs to know what happened, and we have to get NASA and the media off our backs about the light Kagome let off. If the citizens hear about this, Jones can kiss his election goodbye!"

Leela and Emily fell silent and both pouted.

Bob doodle on his paper, bored. His dark eyes studied the prophecy that had started all the issues that had been affecting his life as of late.

Suddenly he sat straight up in his seat, drawing the attention of the other three in the room. "What is it, Bob?" Inutaisho asked with a sigh.

"Inuyasha was bait," Bob said excitedly, as he drew up the prophecy and pointed excitedly. "Inuyasha _was_ the man the prophet spoke of!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why Kagome did what she did!" Emily said with a growl.

"Look!" Bob pointed, barely able to contain himself. "I know what I'm talking about. Without Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't have done what she did. They were destined to meet and do what happened. Without Inuyasha, we would be doomed, and without Kagome we would be doomed!"

"What?" Leela asked, confused.

Bob scribbled away on his paper. "Take each letter from the words after _Inuyasha East_ and see what you get."

The others exchanged looks and approached Bob to see him write:

_Jones Kagome H_

"Jones, Kagome H.," Inutaisho murmured, "Her name as it appears on a roll call."

"Yup." Bob seemed extremely proud of himself now. "Inuyasha was the bait to bring out Kagome's potential."

"That's amazing," Inutaisho said with a small smile. "Bob, you watch way too much T.V."

"So Kagome was the hero we were supposed to train," Emily said with a small laugh, her bad mood seeming to evaporate with the knowledge she could go home soon.

"It would appear so," Inutaisho murmured. "Huh... Inuyasha will be disappointed..."

---

**Limo, Washington D.C., 6:59 a.m., September 8:**

Kagome let out a tired sigh as she stared out the window of her limo, her head leaning on the shoulder of her new bodyguard, and boyfriend, Inuyasha. He smiled lightly at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She had learned about his new job about a week ago when he'd showed her his I.D. and his new gun he got to keep in a holster under his arm, where it was unnoticeable since he wore his baggy sweatshirt.

Kagome tilted her head to look up at him and smiled lightly, snuggling into his warmth. She had also learned, along with her father and Inuyasha, that she was indeed the one the prophet had spoken of. While Kagome and her father had been very surprised, Inuyasha had been downright disappointed.

"Great, now my life has no meaning," he'd joked.

Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of her boyfriend, her smile growing larger. He squeezed her shoulder lightly, drawing the girl's attention back up to him. "We'll be there soon; are you ready?"

"No. I don't want to go to school," Kagome whined as she let out a large yawn.

"Yeah, it sucks major ass," Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his head.

"Well, on the bright side, you're in all my classes," Kagome said with a smile. Her father and Agent East had made sure that he was in the same classes as her in order to protect her.

"Great. I'm thrilled with the fact I get to take Tai Chi," Inuyasha said sarcastically and rolled his golden eyes towards the roof of the limo.

A few minutes later they approached school. Inuyasha let out another sigh and opened the door first, stepped out and held his hand out to Kagome. The girl gratefully grabbed it and allowed the boy to pull her from the limo.

"Ready now?"

"I really have no choice, so it doesn't matter what my answer is," Kagome said as her fingers wrapped around the hand she still held. "So let's just not answer that question and go to our first class."

"English, yuck," Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes.

"Then math," Kagome said with a scowl.

He laughed. "Well, we might as well get it started, eh?"

"This sucks," Kagome mumbled and the couple walked their way up the steps of their school and disappeared behind the doors and into the massively crowded halls.

"I love you," she said suddenly as they reached their lockers.

"Wow, that was spontaneous," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he opened his putrid green locker.

"I felt like catching you off guard."

"I'll have to return the favor," Inuyasha said as he slipped his hand into his sweatshirt to make sure his gun was still in place. He glanced at the people around them and let out a sigh. "I'm so glad Mum let me do this."

"Me, too," Kagome said and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards their first class.

---

**Balcony, White House, 3:30 p.m.:**

Izayoi watched the limo pull up and unload Kagome and Inuyasha, both loaded down with the books they would need for their school year. She smiled lightly at the way her son would walk closely to Kagome, yet far enough away so he was not smothering her. She knew he was protective of her; his body language was enough to prove to anyone that he cared about her dearly.

She wondered idly if perhaps the reason she had allowed herself to move to Washington was not for her, but rather for her son's happiness.

"Hey." A voice beside her caused Izayoi to turn her head to meet the gaze of Inutaisho East. The father of her son.

"Hello, Inutaisho," Izayoi said calmly and returned her gaze to Inuyasha, who was currently stacking Kagome's books into his arms in order to carry it for her. She could clearly see that he had her book bag slung over one shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" Inutaisho asked curiously as he followed Izayoi's gaze and rested on his son.

"Just watching Inu," Izayoi said lightly. "He's grown so much." She let out a sigh. "He's matured since he's left Seattle. I knew that this would change him, but he seems so much gentler and kinder now."

"I believe that to be Kagome's doing," Inutaisho agreed with a nod.

"Hm..."

There was a pause between the parents.

"Inutaisho..." she said gently, her voice soft and unsure, "Why did you never make an effort to spend time with Inu?"

Inutaisho blew out a breath of air and removed his sunglasses from his eyes, revealing the dark gold orbs that Inuyasha had inherited. "I was afraid," he said weakly.

Izayoi turned her head to look at the man, silently telling him to continue.

"I was afraid he wouldn't want me as a father," Inutaisho said with a scowl.

"Inuyasha loved you..." Izayoi said, remorse evident in her voice, "But you pushed him away. Inuyasha needed his father, Inutaisho."

"I know that now," Inutaisho said lightly, recalling all the times Inuyasha had told him how much he hated him. It pained him and he closed his eyes.

"Well, you have four years with him," Izayoi said and pushed herself upright and turned to walk away. "Don't waste it."

She walked away leaving Inutaisho to watch his son and Kagome.

He let out a gentle breath as his eyes watched his son. _'He has changed,'_ he thought. _'Izayoi's right, though. I haven't treated him as the son he is. This experience has changed him, I can tell.'_

He smirked. "I'm proud of you, son... and... I..."

His son's ears twitched and his eyes turned towards him, the golden orbs of the son locking with his father's. They stood petrified in each other's gaze for a long moment before Inuyasha smiled, having heard his father.

"And I love you," his father whispered softly, almost too soft for the hanyou's ears to pick up.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he nearly dropped the books he'd taken from Kagome. After a long moment his eyes softened and he smiled, staring at his father. He mouthed the words 'me too' before turning and following after Kagome to their wing.

Inutaisho watched him go before settling his sunglasses over his eyes and clicking on his communicator and contacting his colleagues. His work was never done.

---

**Kagome's room, White House, 4:55 p.m., September 10:**

"Geez, Kagome, you act like it's the end of the world," Inuyasha snorted from his position on Kagome's bed, where he was currently staring at the infamous poster of Orlando Bloom. His ear twitched towards Kagome, who was digging around her binder for something.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined and pouted, giving the boy a glare, "I practically failed my geometry test! What the hell was that woman thinking giving us a test so early? She's just doing that to piss me off!"

"I think you're overreacting," Inuyasha said flatly and ignored the glare Kagome sent him.

"That's easy for you to say! You got an 'A'!" Kagome accused with a point of her index finger. She pulled out the test the two were talking about and threw it at the boy. But, since it was paper, it fell short and floated to the ground. "I got a C!"

"A 'C' is basically failing, now?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically and Kagome growled at him. "Kagome, relax. She's going to hand out plenty of tests, you'll be able to make up the points you lost on this one. I'll even help you study."

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted picking up the test and shredding it, throwing the scraps into the garbage can near her desk. She pouted and flopped down onto the chair in front of her desk, staring at the assignments on her desk she'd already been bombarded with.

Inuyasha watched her tense shoulders for a moment before standing and strolling over to her, his arms wrapping around her lightly as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Cheer up," he said warmly as he kissed her cheek. "Listen to me. It's not the end of the world, Kagome. You're just in the summer slump."

"The what?"

"At the beginning of the year we all forget stuff he learned the previous year," He said kindly as his hands moved up to her shoulders and began moving soothing circles in the muscles of her shoulder, massaging away the knots her tension had formed. "I'm sucking royally at English."

"Yeah..." Kagome said as she leaned into his gentle ministrations. "You are."

"Don't agree with me on that." He scowled playfully and moved his hands to her neck where his fingers danced across the contorted muscles.

She smiled and glanced back down at her desk, where her assignments awaited. Her eyes flickered to the photo of Inuyasha and her they'd taken in the park the other day. She'd framed it because he looked too cute to keep hidden. He was hugging her and she was hugging him and they were both smiling. The memories the picture brought up caused Kagome to smile and giggle.

"Feeling better, I take it?" Inuyasha asked above her. She nodded her head and his hands stopped massaging and ran down her arms, his fingers intertwining with hers. "Good, I'm glad."

"You're so sweet," Kagome said and stood up, wrapping her arms around him. "Kiss me, damn you!"

"Wow, that was amazing, Kagome," Inuyasha said sarcastically as he looked at her flatly. However he obliged to her request and dipped down, capturing her lips.

As they broke away Inuyasha grinned suddenly. "Hey! I just realized something!"

"What?"

"My gun! Want to see my gun?" Inuyasha asked enthusiastically. Any teenager given a hand gun that he could freely carry around would cause said teenager to be excited. And though the chaos of school had stopped him from allowing this thrill of being a gun holder take over, he now had the opportunity to show his girlfriend. He'd realized he hadn't yet.

Kagome, however, giggled like crazy. "Oh my god, Inuyasha," she giggled and blushed brightly, "That's disgusting!"

Inuyasha blinked stupidly at her and reached below his sweatshirt, grabbing his gun. "I was talking about this," he said as he pulled the silver gun out and stared at her in surprise. "What the hell were you thinking of?"

Kagome blushed brightly.

It was then they knew that no matter what happened in the next four years (or one, considering the election) they would be stuck together for a long time, sharing laughter and the sarcasm that was a teenager's life. They smiled and Inuyasha held his gun proudly before him.

"Is it not the coolest gun ever?" Inuyasha asked proudly, "It was custom made for me!"

"Uh... yay?" Kagome asked, unsure on how to react to seeing a gun in her boyfriend's hand. She wasn't as thrilled as the hanyou.

He pouted. "It is too cool. You just don't understand."

"Yes, the gun is so misunderstood," Kagome said dryly and threw herself onto her bed, stuffing her head into her pillow. "Argh! No more school for me!" she whined, wanting the summer to return.

"Kagome... you change the subject faster than anyone I know," Inuyasha said. The girl always changed the subject. They could be having a deep conversation and she'd suddenly comment on the Patriots' season or the crime rate in Florida... and as soon as she did, she'd change it to school or to anime.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Guess he was stuck with that. He'd have to get used to it. Inuyasha smiled lightly and joined Kagome on the bed, rubbing small circles in her back, similar to what he'd done to her neck and shoulders.

She cooed softly and relaxed into the mattress, allowing Inuyasha to gently massage her back muscles, his fingers brushing across her vertebrae. "Damn you for being good at that."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he flicked his claws over her skin.

"Shut up," she grumbled and the two fell silent, the only movement was Inuyasha's hands and the only sounds were of the two's gentle breathing.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and bathed himself in the scent of Kagome. He could spend the rest of his life like this.

And he planned to.

_End_

---

_Author's ending notes:_

-I loved this story so much, but sadly, all stories must come to an end.

-Due to my stupidity when it comes to guns, I did not give names to any. Just use your imagination.

-And now you all know why it took forever to write that prophecy. Go ahead and read it again, if you'd like, Inu and Kag's names are there.

-And Inutaisho admits! (pats Inu's dad's head) good dog.

-All fanart for this story available at deviantART under the account name the-odd-couple


End file.
